To Hell and Back
by master-inari
Summary: Not a typical fanfic. More of an original story with some elements from other stuff! Here's a quick run down, two assassins meet up and eventually get killed and sent to hell where they have to fight their way out. You may find things that you recognize
1. Chapter 1

**To Hell and Back**

Preface

The HellHounds were the worst people to cross in the ancient world, they were a secret order of assassins many were kidnapped and forced to work in this way of life, and others joined willingly. There were more assassins that one could imagine and being the best was quite an accomplishment. There were two that were hired only for the most secretive of jobs.

It was a time of war, everyone who was important had a hit on them…the only catch; was how much the person was willing to pay for a hit. Many times hits failed other times there there was Kantanshi, the best long ranged assassin to ever live. This man could stick a throwing star behind your left ear and not even have to look back to see if it hit, he just knew it hit. His weapon of choice, poison laced throwing knives with the most toxic poison that could be found. Usually he would mix his own poisons; his father was a great alchemist who taught him much about the bodies' chemistry, so this mixed with a taste for revenge made a deadly combination. Kantanshi had a hobby, it was throwing knives, stars, sharpened sticks whatever it was he was determined to be dead accurate, the knives and stars were his first choice, if were to ever miss he would have to get in close. This was all to protect his fiancé, who was also killed during the wars. He was dead accurate no one who ever saw him lived to tell the tale. Bent on revenge Kantanshi went to visit some monks in Japan where he learned Judo and other hand to hand combat in just under two years he had mastered all the arts that he had taken up. If he ever missed his target, the poisons would kill his target with in minutes. Some of the metals could not stand up to the potency so they were not poison tipped, in the rare occasation that one of those knives missed he was able to kill his opponent with Judo or just plain break their neck. By the end of the war Kantanshi was left with no family, not even a distant cousin had survived.

Shadow-Blade was the son of a soldier, he was trained to be a soldier, he was an expert with short blades, long blades, blunt weapons whatever happened to be handy. His father, who was the highest ranking officer of the military; had made it there by age 15, he was literally the best of the military, and his son was following in his footsteps very closely. Shadow-Blade was currently in training to use thrown projectiles and bow and arrows…not the best with long range but he could manage. His entire family was murdered out of cold blood.

One night Shadow-Blade was out late training in the forest training. There was a hit out on his father and anyone remotely related to him. They killed Shadow-Blade's mother, his two sisters, and his father, but they did not do all the research. There was a random boy dead who was from the village, but they did not complete all the research, the boy was darker than Shadow-Blade. Shadow-Blade swore revenge on this parent's dead bodies, Shadow-Blade then proceeded to run down one of the assassins and run him through with a short dagger that was in his father's cold dead hand. Following the group killing them as they left the group to face off against him, until he faced off with the leader of the group and killed him; the head of HellHounds decided that Shadow-Blade would be a valuable asset and challenged him to a duel to the death. The head of the HellHounds, he sent out his best body guard the one that had been guarding him for about 5 years and in that time no one had gotten close enough the head to even throw a knife at him. He was said to be the best, completely unstoppable. Shadow-Blade waited in the bushes near by, then came out of nowhere and slit his throat just as quickly as the body guard had gotten there.

Everyone in HellHounds received their orders in the same way, a messenger came to find them and handed them a sealed scroll with an insignia of a wolf's head with a flaming dagger in its mouth. There was no way to replicate it, so if the seal was ever broken orders were to kill the messenger on sight and report back. After checking the seal to make sure it was in whole, Kantanshi relieved the messenger of his duty and dismissed him. He opened the scroll, read through it quickly to see any restrictions; just the usual kill the target and anyone who happened to see you. The scroll also mentioned that this would be a solo mission.

"Hmmm, a bit odd…but whatever, I'll take it, looks pretty quick" wrote Kantanshi on a piece of parchment from the end of the scroll. Looked to one of his subordinates and ordered them to take it to the hide-out. "I guess I'll get started on it, let's see what was the targets name and occupations……A captain?!?! And no given name, that's odd, whatever, a job is a job."

Kantanshi when into his bedroom where he kept more thrown weapons that a small military. Started packing up his well sharpened knives into a pack and grabbed a pouch of poison. Just in case I need it. Put on his short sword, tied the pouch of poison to his belt, attached his leather case of stars, and put on his three favorite throwing knives, which were only used to take out witnesses. Headed down to the pub to where he was supposed to meet his contact to make sure there were not any problems with tracking him down and killing him. As Kantanshi reached the pub a man asked him for identification he showed is left lower arm, a tattoo of a snake surrounding a bulls-eye with a flaming dagger at the bulls-eye.

"You may enter" said a rather large man from behind him. Kantanshi walked in and sat down ordered a bottle of rum and a glass, and sat there waiting for his contact to show.

While waiting he saw a suspiciously familiar man across the bar. "Probably the son of an assignment or something" he thought to himself.

Just then, a short black haired man walked up to him, "Kantanshi, the bedroom thief, said to kill many of your targets in their own bedrooms, weapon of choice poison tipped throwing knives, kill ratio 100 living witnesses, less than .05; the best in the guild"

"Yes what do you want" Replied Kantanshi more than a bit irritated since his contact was late, "if you are here to spout off facts about me, I'd suggest you didn't, it'll get you killed….and a rather painful death at that!"

"I'm sorry I'm so late master Kantanshi, I got held up at the border…something about there being a spy crossing the borders everyday….I'm Quis…."

"I don't care who you are, what your name is, or about your excuses for being late as hell just tell me what I need to know and I'll be on my way and have this 'Captain' out of our hair before you know it."

"Well this is a special assignment, if you fail, the hunt for every assassin will begin and there will be no stopping them, we must kill the one who is spearheading this idea. He is known as 'The Captain', Orders are the usually bring back his wedding band on his finger as evidence that it was the right person. As usual, no one is to see you, if they do kill them in what ever manner you see fit. You can rip their head of with your bare hands like you did to the soldiers who killed you fiancé. The Head doesn't care just get it done; and again if anyone sees you they are to die, unless it happens to be one of us, but that goes with out saying. Now good luck and what can be put on the report, poisoned or assassinated?"

"Your best bet…is assassinated, although he could end up poisoned you never know. Does he have any body guards?"

"Intel says, lots!! Best to take him out from a far or by hiding in the shadows."  
"Any specific area you want me to hit?"

"Someplace that will kill him."

"Oh damn, I don't suppose you could be a little more vague…" Replied Kantanshi highly irritated.

"The report says that he is to be killed nothing else…except that it is to be a stealth kill nothing flashy." Replied the short man, "good luck and god speed, bed room thief"

Kantanshi left the bar, and headed to the plains where the orders said he would find the target. Kantanshi remained in the bushes for a few hours before he saw 'The Captain' since there was no description HellHounds had marked him with one of their subordinates, that had a small tattoo of a flaming dagger behind his left ear. "That's my target" thought Kantanshi. "I just need to track him to make sure that no one will notice for a long while if I kill these two"

Shadow-Blade's house was on the outside of the forest where his parents had been brutally murdered so many years ago. He lived there as a reminder of the revenge he had sworn so many years ago.

Shadow-Blade sat up suddenly in bead of sweat as if something had stabbed him in the back. "Another nightmare…" said Shadow-Blade to himself. As Shadow-Blade got up he picked up the dagger that he had gotten from his father's dead hand. He checked its sharpness and out of no where there was a knock at the door. Almost dropping his dagger he swore under his breath.

"What do you want?" yelled Shadow-Blade, rather angry.

"Message for you, it's from the pub, said you have a tab with them…" replied the messenger.

"What are you talking about? If this isn't important, I'm going to slice you in half!" said Shadow-Blade.

As he answered the door he noticed the scroll in the messenger's hand. "What is it?" asked Shadow-Blade.

"It's for you" the messenger handed Shadow-Blade the scroll. Shadow-Blade inspected it and dismissed the messenger.

Shadow-Blade opened up the scroll and read it…"Hmmm, no name or description, weird" he thought, but went about getting ready for his assignment. Grabbed a mace from the wall, wrapped it up to be transported and concealed, walked down to the bar.

At the door a small wiry boy asked for identification. Shadow-Blade showed the boy his right shoulder under his light armor. The boy saw a snake wrapped around a flaming dagger. "You may enter" said the wiry young boy.

Shadow-Blade sat down and ordered a large beer. He sat there deep in thought….shortly after he finished his beer a short dark haired man showed up. "Shadow-Blade, said to be the best close range combat assassin, kill ratio 99.99, living witnesses 0…."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 99.99 KILL RATIO. Everyone that I have gone after is dead!!!!" replied Shadow-Blade. "I will make it a 100 if you are counting yourself as a missed target!"

"No that isn't it at all; you still have not found your family's murderer, so you can't have a 100 kill ratio. Anyway, I'm here to give you Intel on your next mission."

"Then spill it"

"There is a man called 'The captain' who has sworn to kill all the assassins, and considering the fact that our entire organization is made up of such people that would be hazardous to our profits. We need you to kill this man, here is where he can be found I suggest you go and take him out as quickly as possible. There will be no other assassin involvement from us or any other elite forces. Kill him and bring back his wedding band to identify him by. You will know its him because we have once of our own following him acting as though he is on 'The Captain's" side. Feel free to kill him if he gets in the way. Any questions?"

"Time restraints?'

"As soon as you can."

"Consider it done."

Shadow-Blade left the pub and headed out to the given area and sat in the bushes waiting. He saw two people walking together, "Hmmm, something seems odd, if this is 'The Captain' why doesn't he have more body guards. Well, I guess I should take him down, according to Intel, his residence isn't too far from here. I need to kill him before he reaches there." thought Shadow-Blade. He climbed up a near by tree that they would pass to jump down and kill them both, leave no survivors, was the general rule of thumb. As the duo walked past Shadow-Blade he quietly jumped down from the tree and started stalking them, as Shadow-Blade got close to kill 'The Captain' a throwing star when flying by his head was something that looked like it was dripping with water, but smelled like sewage flew by his head and struck 'The Captain' in the back of the head and killed him. Shadow-Blade reach over grabbed the other person that 'The Captain' was with and slit his throat dropping the body to the ground. Turned around to see Kantanshi;

who threw two knives at Shadow-Blade.

Shadow-Blade dodged them and ran low to the ground to get in close to his opponent. Kantanshi, realizing that his opponent was not going to stay at a distance grabbed his short sword, and prepared himself for battle. As Shadow-Blade came in close Kantanshi took a fighting stance and said, "No one has ever dodged my throwing knives, I haven't had to get in close for a fight in years, I've been bored. I'm Kantanshi, The HellHounds' best ranged assassin, I'm deadly in close range. This should be fun!"

"I've heard of you, though I'm guessing that your going to be a bit rusty, considering all of your kills have been at a range and no one has ever forced you in close. I'm known as Shadow-Blade from HellHounds, I can't kill at a range, but I dare say that I could easily kill you when we're in close. Your dead bedroom thief!!!!"

Shadow-blade pulled his short dagger out and attacked they crossed blades many times and neither one of them got off a deadly hit. Kantanshi pull out one of this throwing knives, "I'm way too close for you to throw that at me!" said Shadow-Blade. \

"Who says that I'm going to throw it, Kantanshi went to slice Shadow-Blade's arm. Shadow-Blade attempted to dodge and got a piece of his armor sliced clean off.

"What is this? At flaming dagger…What in the world is going…?"

"What are you babbling about?"

As they continues fight Kantanshi flipped around dipped his dagger in his poison pouch and was able to move behind Shadow-Blade, but Shadow-Blade reached for his mace that he packed and swung it at Kantanshi. Kantanshi dodged, Shadow-Blade grabbed his arm and saw Kantanshi's tattoo on his arm jumped back, they both went in for the final attack, and Shadow-Blade got behind Kantanshi with his dagger to Kantanshi's throat. Kantanshi had his poison tipped dagger pointed at Shadow-Blade's heart. "I think that would be called a draw" said Shadow-Blade.

"I think you're right that …" As they were talking before they were to kill each other five arrows went whizzing past their heads. Shadow-blade jumped into the bushes dodging the deadly arrows. Kantanshi reached to his belt and launched a number of throwing knives into the bushes. The next thing that could be heard was five different dead bodies hitting the ground.

"Well if you would like to try and kill me again we can continue our fight…" Said Kantanshi with a grin.

"No, but I do think it would be to both of our advantages to team up incase some shit like this happens again." Said Shadow-Blade.

"Let's modify this a bit. We should tell the Head that we will be working together; our normal pay will still be instated. We will not be taking any kind of a pay cut. I mean honestly we are the two best assassins to ever live, why should we get a pay cut because they are distrustful? I'll cover the long range stuff you help me out with the close range assignments."

"Sounds good to me!" With that, they struck a deal and worked together from then on.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Hell and Back**

Chapter 1

The pub seemed to have more patrons than normal. There were the usual people there, but on this night there were two in particular that were there, Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade. Shadow-Blade was annoyed that their contact was late, so he decided to order another round of rum while they waited.

"What could be taking him?" asked Shadow-Blade rather angrily.

"I don't know, but if he doesn't show up soon I'm going to rip off his arm and beat him with it," replied Kantanshi.

"A little overkill don't you think?"

"No. Plus it would teach him not to be late"

"Assuming he lives. I know how you can be when angered."

Shortly after, their contact entered the pub. He looked around until he saw where they were sitting and made his way over to them.

"The Angelic Demons, as graceful as angels, but as vicious as demons. Kantanshi, bedroom thief, the guild's best ranged assassin. Shadow-Blade, the guild's best close range assassin. Between the two of you, 100 kills with no living witnesses."

"You're lucky you showed up just now. Kantanshi is ready to kill you for being late, replied Shadow-Blade.

"Hurry up and tell us what we need to know so we can get rid of this asshole," said Kantanshi.

"This one is a high ranking politician and can be found within the city. He's scheduled to make a speech tomorrow in the city square."

"Any specifics on how you want him killed?" asked Shadow-Blade.

"From a distance would probably be best."

"Anything else?" asked Kantanshi.

"Just the usual, no witnesses. So what should I put on the report?"

"Assassinated, what else?" asked Shadow-Blade.

"Very well. Good luck Angelic Demons."

After the contact left, they stayed seated at their table working out a plan as to how they would be able to kill the politician.

"Well seeing as ranged is the best way to get rid of him, I guess we should probably scout the area so you can find the best sniping spot," Shadow-Blade.

"And just are you going to be doing?"

"Watching from the crowd."

"And why are you going to be in the crowd?"

"Best place to watch him die, and so I can let you know when to take him out."

"Ok, that makes sense."

"So should we head out there then?"

"Why not?"

And with that they left the pub and headed to the city square. Kantanshi climbed up onto nearby rooftops so he could get a better view and find a good spot. Shadow-Blade went to stand where the politician would be when he gives his speech, so Kantanshi would have a clean shot at him.

As Kantanshi climbed back down, an old man began to approach the city square. He got there as Shadow-Blade and Kantanshi were putting the last little details into their plan. When they noticed him, Shadow-Blade drew his dagger and Kantanshi prepared to send a few spikes at him.

"Wait! I mean you no harm, especially since you two could easily kill me," cried the old man.

"Gives us one reason why we shouldn't kill you anyway?" replied Shadow-Blade.

"If you kill me, then I won't be able to warn you"

Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade looked at each other with puzzled looks. The old man seemed like he was going to collapse if it wasn't for the cane he was leaning on. The wrinkles on his face were evidence of his old age and he smelled strongly of cheap alcohol. The strangest thing about the old man was his eyes, which were two different colors.

"Warn us of what?" asked Kantanshi

"If you try to assassinate the politician tomorrow you will be killed."

"What makes you think were assassins?" asked Shadow-Blade

"Everyone knows of the Angelic Demons, the two most feared assassins in the world. Which is why you will die if you go after him tomorrow. It would be wise for you to leave town tonight."

Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade looked at each other again. When they turned back to him, he was gone. They looked around, but could not find any sign of him.

"So who do you think he was?" asked Shadow-Blade after they gave up searching for him.

"The town drunk would be my guess. Did you smell the alcohol coming off of him? You could get a contact buzz or start a small fire." replied Kantanshi.

"That's putting things mildly. I thought I was going to be sick for moment. Anyway, think you have it all figured out?"

"Yeah, let's go." And they left, knowing they would be back and someone was not going to see another day when they were done with them.

The next day, a crowd was gathering in the city square to listen to the politician's speech. There were those who supported him, those who opposed and probably even hated everything about him, and then there were those who were indifferent. This was not the first speech he had given here, but the speech he was about to give today was going to be his last. Kantanshi had arrived first to get to his sniping spot before anyone else arrived. Shadow-Blade, who was wearing a cloak to hide his face, just in case someone should recognize him, was in the crowd. Even though he seemed to stand out, no one was paying him much attention; no one except Kantanshi.

As the politician began his speech, Shadow-Blade began to make his way to the edge of the crowd, so that when Kantanshi fired his bow he could turn and run while everyone was focused on what happened to the politician. Kantanshi took an arrow from his quiver, which was poison-laced, and strung it, so he was ready to fire the moment Shadow-Blade reach the edge. When Shadow-Blade reached the edge of the crowd, he turned away from the politician, and at that moment, Kantanshi released his arrow. Both Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade took off running before the arrow even hit. The audience was stunned when they say the arrow sticking out of the politician's shoulder. Everyone began looking around to see who shot the arrow, but Kantanshi was already a few blocks away and out of sight. Shadow-Blade had taken refuge in an alley a short distance away from where Kantanshi was hiding. The politician, not realizing that the arrow was poison-laced, attempted to continue his speech; it did not take long for the poison to begin to take effect. The politician collapsed and was dead within minutes.

Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade used the chaos caused as their chance to escape. They reached their meeting place within seconds of each other and head towards the city gates. Shadow-Blade looked over his shoulder and saw some of the guards coming after them.

"There are guards coming after us," he said with another glance back. "There seems to be only 4 of them."

"You sure there's only 4? I see 6," said Kantanshi when he looked.

"Yes I'm sure. There are only 4."

"No there are 6."

"I'm telling you there are 4."

"No, 6."

"4."

"6."

"4."

"6."

"4."

"Fine, I bet my half of the pay that there are 6."

"Deal."

Kantanshi turned and sent 6 spikes flying towards the guards chasing them.

"Huh, what do you know, there was 5 of them," said Kantanshi when his spikes hit.

"Guess we were both wrong on that one. Draw?"

"Draw."

As they walked out of the city, arrows went flying past them. Both of them dove to the side as more arrows went flying by. Kantanshi sent throwing knives in the direction that the arrows came from and knew he had connected when he heard bodies hitting the ground. Shadow-Blade ran over to check for any that might still be alive, mostly to finish them off if they weren't hit. After inspecting the bodies, Shadow-Blade and Kantanshi walked out of the city.

"Well, with the exception of those idiots trying to kill us, that went well don't you think?" asked Shadow-Blade.

"Yeah, but who were they?"

"No clue. I say we try to keep one alive if this happens again."

"Why?"

"To get information out of them why else?"

"That makes sense."

That decided they went home until the time for their next assassination.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Kantanshi was in the back of his large house when a knock at the door came. "Get that door will ya?" said Kantanshi to his messenger.

"Sure" replied the young man, "It's Shadow-Blade, would you like to me to let him in?"

"Yeah lead him back to the lab"

"Alright, by the way I have to run out to the guild headquarters, so I'll need to take my leave after this."

"Alright, try to get me a 'more fun' mission this time. Instead of some political figure." Replied Kantanshi.

"Where do you get all these knives?" Shadow-Blade asked.

"I make most of them, though I'm going to ask you to be quiet for a few minutes while I mix this"

"Ok.."

As Kantanshi mixed his potion in the mortar and pestle a green smoke came up and Kantanshi took a long sniff of it; satisfied he put a fire under it and brought the juices to a boil and put the solids into a vial about half full of a clear liquid.

"What is all this?" asked Shadow-Blade.

"This is where I make all my poisons, I'm working on one that is derived from milk of death weed." Replied Kantanshi

"Are you insane?!?" replied Shadow-Blade in pure shock, "the vapors alone can kill the unsuspecting victim."

"Yes, I am and yes I know, when treated properly this can greatly increase your strength and stamina. I'm taking one of my current poisons derived from this weed and make it into a potion the only problem is that once it is used, it will drain your energy and it's possible that it could kill you, but at the concentration it's at it should be alright, you'll just pass out for a few hours and be fine when you wake up. So you want to give it a try?" asked Kantanshi with a sly grin.

"No I'll pass but you can try it if you want to"

"No thanks, this is for emergencies only. I'll keep it on me just in..." before he could finish what he was saying there was a knock at the door. "Come on in." Said Kantanshi reaching for a set of spikes. Shadow-Blade pulled out his short dagger to attack the invited intruder. A messenger opened the door and side stepped outside the door so that Kantanshi's spike missed.

"It's your carrier Kantanshi," said Shadow-Blade.

"Yeah I know, but he needs to be able to dodge death if he is my carrier, I don't want someone who gets killed and then I'm held responsible."

"Alright then"

The carrier walked in, with two scrolls in his hand, and handed the poison tipped spike and handed it back to Kantanshi. The carrier handed one scroll to Kantanshi and the other one to Shadow-Blade. They both inspected their scrolls and then looked at each other with a half grin.

"So our contact is supposed to be at the pub in about an hour. I've got my chain mail and I'm ready are you?" Said Shadow-Blade.

"Yeah just a minute I want to make sure that my studded armor fits right, I'll be back in a second." Kantanshi returned wearing a studded leather vest. "Hmmm, seems to fit pretty well. Spar with me, I want to make sure that it is flexible." Said Kantanshi.

Shadow-Blade drew his short sword and ran at Kantanshi, who side stepped his partner and turned around and threw a kick at Shadow-Blade as he turned around. As Shadow-Blade turned around he got his short sword kicked out of his hand. "Damn it!" cried Shadow-Blade as he reached for a dagger that was hidden in boot and ran at Kantanshi again who grabbed him and threw him backwards out the door. Kantanshi grabbed his short sword, sat on Shadow-Blade's chest with his dagger to his throat.

"Well I'm happy with the armor, I won't have to kill the leather worker, and I can pay the remaining sum tomorrow after we get paid for this mission. While I'm thinking about, did I read this right; the people that we're going after are called 'The Elements'? Who do these guys think they are?" asked Kantanshi.

"Yeah, pretty weird isn't it?"

"Oh well, let's get to the pub"

The two assassins walked across town until they ran into an odd man with two different colored eyes who reeked of death and alcohol. "Don't leave this town, if you do it will be your last"

"Who the hell are you old man?" Asked Kantanshi reaching for his throwing knives.

"Wait a second, aren't you the old drunk that we met in our last mission?" asked Shadow-Blade.

"I'm one that comes and goes, my existence is as unknown as the two of you. I'm only someone to warn other." Replied the odd old man.

"So you're giving us the same warning that you gave last time and now we're supposed to trust you?" Asked Shadow-Blade.

"The two of you are the two most feared assassins in the world. Anyone who gets a hit on them hopes and prays that it isn't you two. Kantanshi, the son of an alchemist, who lost his fiancée during the Great War and swore revenge on the ones who killed her, is working for the ones that killed her. Shadow-Blade whose entire family was killed because they saw him kill. The assassin that killed those closest to the two of you is the same, although I cannot tell you anything about him, but I can tell you that you both have met him at least once. I suggest you don't go on this mission." Replied the old man.

"So you're telling us that..." Before Shadow-Blade could finish, the mysterious man was gone.

"That was odd" said Kantanshi, "do you think it's the head of the guild, or our contact for our missions?"

"I don't know we can try and figure that out later on, this mission is high paying anyway so let's take care of these idiots, get paid and then we can figure out this little riddle" replied Shadow-Blade.

A few minutes later the duo was seated at the pub having a drink, waiting for their contact to show up with the finer details. After about thirty minutes of waiting, and Kantanshi having one too many drinks, a fight broke out. A large man with no identifying marks came up to the two sitting in the back corner and said, "So are you two lovers or something?"

"Perhaps lovers of death," said Kantanshi a bit intoxicated, "now leave before you get hurt."

Neither Kantanshi nor Shadow-Blade had seen this large drunk man in the pub before. The man was rather large, and not in the over weight sense, he was much taller than either of them and probably could have taken them both in a fair fight, but the one thing he did not know was who he was actually picking a fight with; The Angelic Demons.

Kantanshi stood up and looked the man straight in the face. Kantanshi being only slightly intoxicated was only thinking slightly less clearly than usual. The man was head and shoulders above Kantanshi and so drunk a person could have lit his breathe on fire. "You are no match for me, now go have another drink before I take a customer from the bar tender." Said Kantanshi, getting a bit irritated.

"And what are you going to do about itKantanshi?" asked the drunken man.

Kantanshi, who was starting to sit back down, froze for a second not sure what exactly to do or if this was even their contact. "Tell me drunkard, what do you know of me? Did you know that I have killed more people that anyone can count?" asked the assassin with a smirk.

"Yes I did and I also know that you and this queer over here live together, and we all know what men do when they live together" The drunk was cut short as Kantanshi pulled out a hidden throwing knife and grazed the left side of the man's cheek. At the same time Shadow-Blade was getting up and reaching for his dagger. The man fell to the floor as the bartender came over, looking more than a little bit annoyed. "Who's going to pay for his tab? This alcohol is not cheap you know that." Said the bartender.

"I will. How much will it be?" asked Kantanshi.

"I'll get the bill, would the two of you like to pay your own bills or are you still waiting for someone?"

"We're still waiting for that bastard and if this keeps up you might have another body to clean up after we leave. I'm sorry Joe." Said Shadow-Blade

Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade had been going to this pub since they had met. This is where they always got their information and they had always helped Joe out whenever he had needed it. They almost always had high payments from their assignments. Joe always made his money the legal way. He often offered Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade a few free drinks due to all the help that they had been in the past. Kantanshi had known Joe for much longer than Shadow-Blade; since he had been there longer; Joe and him would have been in-laws had Kantanshi's fiancée not been murdered while she was out on the town. Kantanshi would simply be a very successful alchemist. It had been the family trade for generations and many thought that he would have out done his father. His father had met up with Joe's father and when Kantanshi met Joe's sister he instantly fell in love. He was due to be married to her two years ago today, but she had been killed and there were not any witnesses. Often it haunted Kantanshi at night.

Shadow-Blade was the son of a great military leader. He was training to follow in his father's footsteps; he would have taken his father's place once he retired. No one had ever really learned his name as a child, but everyone knew who he washe was the one that was able to hold his own with the currently enlisted soldiers at a very young age, many of them were twice his age with two or three times as much training and most had battle training and experience as well. Shadow-Blade was the one that could disarm them, take their weapons, and make them give up before most could even think to react. He was really a born fighter. It was almost like it ran in his blood. When he was young he had been out gathering wood for the house in the forest, Shadow-Blade considered it a form of discipline, when he came home to realize that he no longer had a family, anyone to train with, or even a single soldier left from his father's military unit. He swore revenge on the person or group who did this, so he trained day and night for months straight with heavy armor and weapons and became the best with any of the military weapons that existed at the timeexcept for the bows and crossbows he was never very accurate with that stuff, but he was an expert with the spears, broadswords, maces anything he had found left from his father. He came across a particular weapon of interest, a short sword with an engraving on its blade:

"Never let your enemy see you bleed,

Never let you opponent see your fear

If you let anyone see any of these things you have

Shown that you are indeed the weaker one"

The two assassins ordered another round and waited in the quiet of pub after the ruthless murder of the town drunk. Joe came back with their drinks, set them down with a note on the table. Kantanshi picked it up, read it and handed it to Shadow-Blade. "Please keep the violence to a minimum, I don't want to scare off the customers" Shadow-Blade looked up at Kantanshi with a slight grin and put the note back.

"Joe, " called Kantanshi, "I have a favor to ask quick"

"Sure," replied the bar tender as he came over, "what ever it is you need."

We will have to kill one person today in here, I apologize for it, but the customers that you want to keep I suggest you and them leave the building in the next few minutes. I'd hate to have something happen to you." Said Kantanshi rather dryly.

As Joe walked away, Shadow-Blade leaned in and asked, "Should you really have warned him? You know we're aren't supposed to do such things."

"I can't hurt him so I warned him you know Joe and my relationship."

Some of the patrons followed Joe out of the building and they all dispersed through out the town. As the last of the warned customers left, the contact walked in looking more than a bit cocky today. Kantanshi looked at Shadow-Blade and they just nodded to each other as if in those three seconds it took their contact to come across the room they had an entire conversation without saying a single word. The contact came over to the table. "Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade, known as the Angelic Demons, as vicious as demons"

"Shove it you dumb ass lap-dog! Just give us the information." Said Kantanshi, "you are continually late and you don't give us all the information. Now get on with it!"

"Alright" said the contact, "as you read in the messenger scrolls, these are four men who seem to think that they can control the four elements; fire, air, water, and earth. They answer to a higher person who we have no information on."

As the contact was talking Kantanshi took out one of his poisoned tipped throwing spikes located on his arm and hid it in his hand, where the contact could not see. The contact continued, "The four of them have never been defeated. They cannot be killed especially when they are together. That is about all you really need to know. We will be paying you your normal wage for each"

"Double for each 'element'" said Shadow-Blade.

"What?? Never!!" replied the contact.

"Fine then you can find someone else to do it." said Kantanshi as they got up and started to walk out.

"Wait, fine double, we'll pay you double for each." Said the contact caving.

"Triple" said Kantanshi.

"What, you just said double you low, two timing son of a bi..."

"Keep it up and you'll be paying four times each." Said Shadow – Blade nodding to Kantanshi.

"Fine then; sign this," said the contact.

Kantanshi took it read it and signed it, then handed it to Shadow-Blade who did the same and handed it back to the contact.

"Now you have..." before the contact to could finish Kantanshi fell face first onto the table.

"What the he.." the contact started to say, but before he could finish Shadow-Blade had jumped up, moved behind the contact, and slit his throat.

Kantanshi stood up, and pulled the spike out of his leg. "I thought all your weapons were poisoned" said Shadow-Blade.

"Yeah they all are," said Kantanshi pulling a small vile of orange liquid and drank it, "that was one of my more slowly working poison. It causes you to pass out for a few seconds giving us the upper hand to either let him be or just out right kill them. If it isn't neutralized shortly after, the poison will kill the victim within about a day or so."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Shadow-Blade, "Seems we killed him before we got a location."

"I've got it covered." Said Kantanshi, as he reached for a small piece of green paper, which he proceeded to set on fire outside the pub. As it was burning, Joe approached them. "Is it safe to return to the pub?" asked Joe.

"Yeah, I threw the corpse out behind the pub so if it isn't gone in a few days pour this on it and light it on fire." Said Kantanshi handing Joe two vials.

"Thanks," said Joe returning to the pub with some of the customers.

As the paper burned a man came out of the back alley it was Kantanshi's messenger. "We need some information on the Elements on their location." Said Kantanshi.

"About three miles north-northwest of the next town west of this one. You can find them in the 'Wizard's tower' just watch yourself." Said the runner.

"Thanks, you are free to go," replied Kantanshi.

The Angelic Demons left town and headed to the Wizard's tower. As they walked through the forest, they found that they were being followed.

"Kantanshi, you do know that there are four people following us, right?" asked Shadow-Blade.

"Unfortunately, I have to agree with you on this one. I got them; just continue down the path and I'll catch up to you in a bit." Said Kantanshi.

Kantanshi jumped off the path into a tree and took a sniper position to watch to see who it was that was following them through such a place. It was simply four guards that had been following them from the pub. Kantanshi strung an arrow with a black poison dripping from it and let go, sending it into the weak point of the armor and dropping the first soldier. The next three were not as easy. Kantanshi jumped to another tree to take a position behind the three, the formation that they took left them wide open from another sniper attack. Dropping the second one made things much easier, because now the two remaining soldiers left their backs open much more now. Kantanshi sat and waited patiently waiting until there was an opening again. Kantanshi shot his third arrow. Hitting the third soldier in the exact same place, the weak point of their armor. The fourth soldier panicked and turned around to run. Kantanshi took the opening, jumped out of the trees pulled a short sword and slit the final soldier's throat. Before Kantanshi left to catch up to Shadow-Blade he pulled out his arrows and began to walk away. The first soldier stood up rather dizzy attempted to draw his long sword but could not hold onto the hilt. He dropped it and fell over extremely weakened. Kantanshi chuckled to himself as he walked away, "Hah, just as I thought, that poison if untreated immediately does weaken the victim, and more so than I thought it would, and it will kill all three of them before the sun finishes setting."

Shadow-Blade was waiting for Kantanshi outside of the forest. As Kantanshi approached he had a devilish grin on his face. "Well how did it go?" asked Shadow-Bladed knowing the answer.

"It was actually kind of fun!" Said Kantanshi putting away three arrows. "The poison works better than expected."

"Which one is it?"

"The one that I used on myself; the one I was mixing when you came by. Before we go too much further, have you had any visual contact on the Elements?" asked Kantanshi changing the subject.

"Not yet but I do see what they call Wizard's Tower." Said Shadow-Blade pointing off a short distance.

"Good let's get this done then shall we?" said Kantanshi starting to get excited.

As they approached the tower, four men walked out of the tower, each one was wearing a different color; brown, red, blue, and white. The four of them looked at each other and began walking towards the forest entry where Shadow-Blade and Kantanshi were standing. Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade drew their weapons and dove into the bushes to waitto ambush these four men.

As the Elements closed in and came with in range Kantanshi took out his bow that he had used to kill three of the guards. He fired off four arrows at each of them. The man in white waved his hand deflected all four arrows without even touching them. Shadow-Blade, completely stunned, jumped out of the bushes with Kantanshi shortly behind him. Shadow-Blade looked back at Kantanshi, whose grin had faded into an angry glare at the one in white.

"Who are you two?" asked the man in brown

"We are the Angelic Demons." Said Shadow-Blade quite frankly, "we have been hired to stop your rein of terror on these peoplewell actually we're just trying to get paid."

"I really think you're mistaken," said the man in red, "we have only harmed those who wish to hurt us."

"Well either way way" started Shadow-Blade, but he was cut off. The man in white had launched an unseen projectile at Shadow-Blade hitting him in the shoulder and wounding him. Following up with another attack at Kantanshi who was knocked flat on his back.

Kantanshi handed a vile to Shadow-Blade, "Drink this, it's a pain killer, and these assholes are mine. You can have who ever I don't kill. That will take a few minutes to work."

Kantanshi got up and faced off with the man in white. "What's your name?" Asked Kantanshi, "I'm Kantanshi, I'll be putting you out of your misery today."

"I'm called Air," said the man in white.

"Wow, that one is just way to easy, I'm letting that one go" said Kantanshi drawing out the first of his knives. Kantanshi began launching knives and spikes every which way. While Air was dodging and pushing them aside in order to avoid being hit. Kantanshi was moving way too fast for anyone to keep up. When Kantanshi finally stopped with the knives he saw that he had not even grazed Air. Air finally getting an opening decided to throw another invisible projectile at Kantanshi. Knocking him flat on his back.

Shadow-Blade got up, his hand opened and closed over and over again until he had his flexibility again to fight anything. "Holy shit, Kantanshi, I knew you had enough knives and spikes to take out an entire army, but how many do you have exactly?" asked Shadow-Blade.

"Now or how many did I start with?" replied Kantanshi pissed that he had not even grazed Air.

"Ummm, both?"

"Twelve hundred and twenty - four. I have about two sets left so about six left." Said Kantanshi looking at his knives and spikes lying all over the ground.

"Wow that many knives and you can't even hit Air at this rangehow are you so feared?" Asked the man dressed in red.

Kantanshi got up to start his assault again but Shadow-Blade stepped in front of him, "Remember you said I could take who ever was left and it looks like all four are left. It's my turn." Said Shadow-Blade grinning and drawing his dagger.

Kantanshi drew his bow to lend support to Shadow-Blade. As Shadow-Blade ran in to attack Air an earthen wall came up between the two. "I'm called Earth," said the man in brown. While Shadow-Blade was held up at the wall, a fireball was thrown at Shadow-Blade. Shadow-Blade jumped back dodging the attack. "I'm Fire" said the one in red. As Fire finished, a water missal was sent at Kantanshi who shot an arrow splitting the attack into two so that it missed horribly. "I'm going to guess that your name is Water" said Shadow-Blade.

Shadow-Blade ran around the backside of the wall towards Air when another wall formed in front him yet again. Kantanshi took this moment to shoot off two arrows at Earth, who covered himself with a dome. Kantanshi nodded to Shadow-Blade who jumped behind Fire and stabbed him the back. Shadow-Blade ran towards the earth dome, pulled out his mace hidden at his back and crushed the barrier where Earth was hiding out. Kantanshi, who was still outside, threw one of the knives on the ground that he had used and missed against Air. Kantanshi threw the knife at Water who was only grazed. Water fell to the ground. Kantanshi strung an arrow and shot the unconscious man in the neck with an arrow.

"Now it's your turn you sorry ass mother fucker!" said Kantanshi, "I don't miss more than once Air, and that was only once from that attack earlier on. Now you die!"

"Ha! You think that a ranged murder like yourself can kill me from here?!" cried Air outraged. "You can't hit me from a range you moron, I can control the air currents so you won't be able to hit me. I'm so powerful you can't even hit the broad side of a barn."

"Who said I would be attacking you from a distance?"replied Kantanshi taking a vile out of his vest. "I have no intention of attacking you from a range. I'm also a master at close range combat; monks in many oriental countries have trained me. You won't last long at all." Said Kantanshi throwing the now empty vial aside. Kantanshi had disappeared faster than he had appeared. Kantanshi was faster than anyone could ever imagine, it was due to what Kantanshi had drank while talking to his opponent. As Kantanshi ran a short ways past his opponent and grabbed a certain throwing knife that had been blown aside and stopped behind Air. Kantanshi pulled out a claw with a short blade on it dripping with poison. "Like I said you won't last," Said Kantanshi as he stabbed Air in the shoulder and left him to die.

"What have you done to me, I can't move?" cried Air.

"It's a paralysis poison, in less than a minute all of your muscles will stop working, even your heart and breathing will stop and you'll be dead before my partner finishes with Earth." Said Kantanshi drinking another vial of liquid.

Air fell silent from the paralysis and died shortly. While Kantanshi was waiting for Shadow-Blade to finish off his opponent, he collected his knives and spikes, put them away and pulled out his bow and arrow, sat down on top of the earth dome in a meditative state.

Meanwhile, inside the dome, Shadow-Blade was having the fight of his life. Shadow-Blade was fighting against Earth with a mace and short sword. Shadow-Blade had done quite a bit of damage to Earth and he was beginning to get frustrated.

"What's wrong Shadow-Blade, is that all you got?" asked Earth summoning up more power to finish off his opponent in one move.

"Nope, just about to kill you." Said Shadow-Blade running in and taking a large swing at Earth. "You will die here and now, I won't let you live."

"Ha! If I leave this dome then you'll die in here without a chance." Said Earth opening up a portion to of the dome. Before Earth could react, Shadow-Blade drank a small vile that Kantanshi had given him earlier. As Earth ran out, he threw up some barriers to slow Shadow-Blade down. These barriers only slowed Shadow-Blade down enough so that Earth could get outside of the dome alive. As Shadow-Blade get out of the dome it crumbled and Kantanshi came out of his meditative state and landed next to Shadow-Blade. "It wore off already didn't it?" Asked Kantanshi.

"Yeah it doesn't last very long at all." Said Shadow-Blade, "what are we going to do about..."

Before Shadow-Blade could finish Kantanshi threw a spike at Earth, but the tip bent without sticking into him. Kantanshi took out another knife and launched it at Earth only grazing him. "He's done," said Kantanshi. Earth looked over and saw that a knife had grazed him; he decided that since he it was bleeding horribly it would be best to plug it up with some red clay.

"That moron is as good as dead he just added red to clay to the wound, that poison reacts with the iron in the body and he just made that poison even more potent. All that will happen is when he slows down to a walk since he's running he'll be able to carry on a slight part of a conversation."

With that knowledge, the two assassins followed him to make sure that he dropped dead.


	4. Chapter 4

As Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade followed Earth into the tower, they noticed that his walk was becoming more staggered and he could barely carry himself up the numerous stairs that graced the Wizard tower. After following Earth unnoticed for quite sometime, the stairs opened up into a large room, where an old man sat with a staff in his hand.

"Who the hell is that?" whispered Kantanshi to Shadow-Blade.

"I don't know it might the 'head wizard' or something, I wonder..."

"You wonder what, if we will get extra for taking out the leader as well?" asked Kantanshi with a grin.

"Bingo!"

As they were talking, Earth was telling the white haired man what happened. Telling him of what had happened and how he was the only one that was able to escape death. "So you're telling me that two men dressed in black ambushed all four of you and killed the other three and you ran off to get me to take care of the big bad-guys then right?" asked the old man.

"Master Wizard, please these two men are very deadly, one shot Air?" Before he could finish his sentence he died from the poison on Kantanshi's knife.

"I see so these two men must be the legendary Angelic Demons. Then I will take care of this threat once and for all!" said Master Wizard.

"So you want to try some stealth assassination techniques first?" asked Kantanshi with a grin. "I've got a new poison I want to try anyway."

"Sure, but if it fails we take him out like we took the other four on head on ambush." Said Shadow-Blade testing the edge of his short sword.

"Done, the rules are kill any who you encounter, but we will add this poison to Master Wizard's food tonight. Once he eats it his insides will feel like they are going to be ripped out. Either he will kill himself or the poison will kill him out of the sheer pain." Said Kantanshi.

"Alright let's go." Said Shadow-Blade.

"Oh, wait a second." Said Kantanshi reaching into a hidden compartment in his clothes handing Shadow-Blade two bottles of liquid, one black and one green. "The green on is the antidote don't open the other one unless you have taken the green one otherwise the vapor from the black one will kill you."

"Do I need to take this now?" asked Shadow-Blade.

"Not until just before you open it up, the antidote is extremely unstable once ingested. Basically it breaks down rather quickly once you take it. So just take it when you are ready to use the black one. Remember black is the poison and green is the antidote. Don't confuse them otherwise you won't live to get paid." Said Kantanshi in a serious tone.

"Green is poison and black is antidote." Said Shadow-Blade turning to walk away.

"NO! You have it backwards, black is the poison and the antidote is green, don't confuse them otherwise it will be a horrible death." Said Kantanshi.

"Black poison; green antidote. Got it!" said Shadow-Blade walking away.

The two assassins went their separate ways and looked for a way into the kitchen to poison the foods. Kantanshi was spotted before too long by a wizard, the wizard summoned a giant fire demon. "Ifrit kill this intruder," said the wizard. "Why should I? I am a guardian of the underworld you have no power over me." Said Ifrit. Ifrit was a large demonic looking creature with fire red fur. He was many times bigger than anything Kantanshi had ever seen, but that would not stop him from fighting it. Kantanshi had never seen something so large and yet so child like.

"You have no intention of fighting me?" asked Kantanshi a bit confused.

"Not in the least, you are a warrior much like myself. Instead of using the fires of the underworld to fight you use stealth and strength. We are very similar. in fact we may even meet one day soon." Said Ifrit with a grin on his face.

"I said attack Ifrit!" cried the wizard. Ifrit getting extremely angry summoned up a large fireball and launched it at the wizard killing him. "You may pass young assassin, but let me give you one word of warning; you and your partner are both on a quest of revenge, I suggest that you two give it up otherwise you will be joining me sooner than you think. Your fiancée is doing fine, she was killed by someone that you know but have never seen. This is the same with your partner's family as well. I suggest you give it up and accept it, just let it go son." Said Ifrit.

"Son?" replied Kantanshi confused, but before he could ask what the demon meant, he was gone, but he had left something behind. Kantanshi walked over and picked it up and read it. As he read it he realized that it was the recipe for the ultimate cure all that had never quite been mastered, but with this he could also make the world's most deadly poison. "I wonder," thought Kantanshi to himself, "If that demon really was my father." Kantanshi made it into the kitchen stabbed a few wizards with his new poison that he had used on himself earlier having them pass out before they could do or say anything.

Shadow-Blade was on his way through the kitchen when he met a figure with a staff in the doorway. "Shit, could that be Master Wizard?" thought Shadow-Blade to himself. The wizard stepped into the light. He was as old as the Master Wizard but it was not him. Shadow-Blade breathed a sigh of relief. He drew his sword and prepared for battle. There was a bright flash and two stone demons came up, one larger than the other. "Eldest and Youngest attack this intruder and kill him." Said the wizard.

"I will not kill my own son!" said Eldest, "and I do not wish for him to try and kill me."

"Fine then, I'll do it!" exclaimed Youngest.

The smaller stone demon ran in after Shadow-Blade as though he were a god. Shadow-Blade dodged his first attack and ran after the wizard thinking that he could kill him before these two demons got to him. The smaller demon was more agile than Shadow-Blade thought originally. Right as Shadow-Blade got within striking distance, Shadow-Blade caught a glimpse of the stone demon out of the corner of his eye, distracting him, the wizard kicked him square in the chest breaking the two vials that Kantanshi had given him. Shadow-Blade fell to the floor feeling like his own insides were burning him and about to burst.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kantanshi got into the kitchen he found Shadow-Blade on the floor. Kantanshi ran over to him to see what was wrong with an arrow notched and ready to kill anyone who would dare oppose him. "What happened?" asked Kantanshi.

"I got into a fight with a guardian who said he was my father and the black bottle broke. Finish this mission and then take care of me." Said Shadow-Blade as he was dying.

"Here drink this Shadow, it will take care of that poison."

As Shadow-Blade reached up to take it from him, Shadow-Blade's hand fell to the floor and he died. Kantanshi angry that his partner had died wanted revenge he looked up to see an earth wizard standing there with a large stone looking demon.

"Brothers of earth, ATTACK!" yelled the wizard.

Kantanshi, already anticipating the attack, jumped to the air and shot off two arrows hitting each of his opponents. The large stone demon that Kantanshi had seen initially was not the only one. Another smaller one stepped out from behind the larger one. The smaller one went over to Shadow-Blade picked him with rough, yet gentle hands.

The smaller demon opened a portal in the ground and jumped down into the underworld. The three arrows connected with their targets; two hit the wizard killing him instantly and the third hit a pile of stone. Since Kantanshi had killed the wizard the demon had no reason to remain here.

Kantanshi landed and opened up the vile of green liquid and drank it, and then he poured the black liquid into the barrel of food to poison anyone who ate it. As he was walking toward the door a figure appeared in the doorway with a staff.

"So you are the remaining Angelic Demon then?" asked the shadowed figure.

"I am Kantanshi, and I take it that you are Master Wizard." Replied Kantanshi.

"Then I'll kill you like I did your partner!" explained the wizard.

"You were not the one who killed him, that would be this dead guy on the floor." Replied Kantanshi as he drew his dagger that was dripping with poison.

"What you think a poison will kill me?" replied the wizard.

"Yes it will kill you, trust me, I've killed some of your men with this specific poison already." Said Kantanshi as the wizard reached into the barrel of food that Kantanshi had laced with poison.

The wizard not realizing it, ate the food and then decided that it was time to fight. He threw a fire ball at Kantanshi that wavered horribly like it the wizard was drunk. Kantanshi dodged it easily. Kantanshi ran back to the other side of the room so that he would not corner himself. Drew an arrow and shot the wizard square in the chest. As the wizard was dying Kantanshi heard some inaudible words that he could not identify. Kantanshi ignoring the word walked over and sliced the wizards throat just to make sure he was dead. Kantanshi got up started to walk out when all of a sudden a bolt of energy ran through his body killing him instantly. Ifrit who had been watching in the shadows picked up the corpse of the dead assassin looking affectionately at him, opened up a portal to the underworld taking him.

When Kantanshi woke up he noticed that he was no longer in the Wizards tower, but instead he was in a room of all white plain as day. Nothing defining about it as he looked around he saw someone he recognized Shadow-Blade. "I thought you were dead," said Kantanshi astonished.

"So did I," replied Shadow-Blade honestly.

As the two were trying to figure out what was going on; someone dressed in black cloak with a hood over his head approached them. The two looked over thinking that he meant them harm reached for their weapons. Kantanshi reached for throwing spikes on his arms to find them gone. Shadow-Bane reached for his short sword, but all he found was the sheath, so he went for his mace, which was also gone. Realizing that the two of them would have to fight hand – to – hand Kantanshi took a stance that he had not taken since he was trained with the monks in Asia. "You two cannot beat me, I am the Grim Reaper, and are you looking for these?" asked the hooded figure pulling their weapons from under his long black cloak.

"I will kill you and you will return our stuff you bastard." Said Kantanshi, "I will personally deal the final blow to you."

"So what? You want to be the grim reaper? Good luck with that!" said the Reaper disappearing into a mist.

"Now what?" asked Shadow-Blade. Before either could respond a large booming voice started calling out names.

"Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade, you will now be judged," said the voice.

"What the..." Kantanshi started to ask as the floor below them opened up and they were in a dark room with a large desk in front of them.

"I am condemning the both of you to Hell." Said the voice, "Do you know why?

"Hmmm, well I can think of about 2,982 reasons, I figured so much," said Shadow-Blade.

"You were counting? Anyway, I'm sure I can guess your reasons for sending us both to hell," replied Kantanshi.

"Kantanshi, you especially get this because you have dabbled in an area where every human is forbidden, like your father you are banished to hell." Said the voice.

Kantanshi thinking of objecting looked over at Shadow-Blade, before either could try anything the floor opened up and they fell into hell. The Angelic Demons were now in the underworld doomed to be there forever or were they?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

When the Angelic Demons finally landed, they saw that they were surrounded. Out of instinct, they prepared to fight, but realized that no one was paying attention to them. As they looked around, they saw some familiar faces. Suddenly, they heard a booming voice. 

"Welcome to Hell", said the voice.

Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade turned to see where the voice was coming from. They saw a figure standing on a platform off in the distance.

My name is Satan, and I will be your new lord and master from now until, well the end of existence. So I suggest you get comfortable and used to this place, since none of you will be leaving… ever. 

As Satan finished speaking, he noticed the Angelic Demons and a smirk crawled to his face.

"It would seem we have two very special guests with us", he said, "The Angelic Demons have decided to grace us with their presence."

At once, everyone turned to face them. Some looked at them with fear in their eyes, others with hatred. 

"I guess the old man was right when he said everyone knew us", said Shadow-Blade.

"Looks like it", replied Kantanshi.

Without warning, two demons grabbed both Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade and dragged them to the platform before Satan.

"I have a gift for the two of you," Satan said to them when they were brought before him, 

"I know that you two have been seeking revenge for the one that killed you loved ones. Since you're here and won't be able to get that revenge you long for, I'm going to show you who it was that killed your fiancée, Kantanshi, and your family, Shadow-Blade."

When Satan snapped his fingers, flames rose and formed two separate portals for them to view. In the portals, were the images of Kantanshi's fiancée and Shadow-Blade's family. As they watched, they saw the Head of their guild killing their loved ones mercilessly. 

Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade started fighting to get free from the demons holding them. Kantanshi pushed the first one away from him, and then proceeded to knock him off the platform. He then sent the other flying, knocking one of the demons holding Shadow-Blade to the ground. Shadow-Blade kicks the other demon off the platform. Both of them reached for weapons that weren't there, forgetting in their rage that the Grim Reaper took them. Neither of them cared at this point though, and continued to charge at Satan in full fury. but before they could reach him, another group of demons were able to grab them and restrain them, although it took five demons each to do it. 

"Well, well. You guys seem a little pissed," said Satan after the demons had Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade restrained well enough to keep them from attacking again. 

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" screamed Kantanshi as he tried to break free from his demon restrainers. 

"Now if you did that, you wouldn't be able to find out how to get back so you can get the revenge you and your friend want so badly," replied Satan.

"Fine, then we'll kick your ass until you tell us," said Shadow-Blade. 

"I have a better idea. Seeing as you two have so much energy, I think I have something to help you get rid of it," said Satan as he walked up to them. 

Satan grabbed both of them by the neck before opening a portal at his feet.

"I have a pet that is in need of some attention. Hopefully, you two won't die too quickly. Have fun," Satan said as he dropped them into the portal.

When they landed, Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade saw that they were in a cage with bones scattered everywhere. 

"I guess I should warn you," the Angelic Demons heard Satan saying, his voice echoing from everywhere. "He likes to play with his food before killing it and ripping it apart."

The last the Angelic Demons heard from Satan was the sound of his laughter fading into hell's night. 

"So what do you think he has caged up here?" asked Shadow-Blade.

"No idea, but I think we should find something to fight with," replied Kantanshi.

"Good idea."

They began to look around for anything they could use as a weapon. Shortly after they started looking, they heard a deep growling sound coming from a darkened area of the cage. When they looked, all they could see was a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Shadow-Blade hurriedly picked up and bone and broke one end of it to give it a point and prepared to fight. Kantanshi settled on some rib bones that were laying around as the creature began to walk into the light. 

The beast had the appearance of a wolf, but its skin was ragged, exposing the muscles and bones underneath. It had horns on its head and spines sticking out of its vertebrae. Its tail was a serpent with large fangs that were dripping with poison. The spaces where the serpent's eyes should have been were empty and black as night. The smell that was drifting from the creature was enough to make the Angelic Demons sick to their stomach. The thing growled at them again, showing its jagged, dark, yellow teeth. 

"When was the last time this thing had a bath?" asked Kantanshi, who seemed to be handling the smell better than Shadow-Blade. 

"I don't know. But if I have to smell this thing much longer I think I'm going to puke," replied Shadow-Blade. "What is this thing anyway?"

"My guess would be some kind of chimera."

"A chimera? You can't be serious. I thought they were just something of legends no one has ever been able to make one…"

"That would be my guess I don't know if that's what it really is or not."

Without warning the creature lunged at them. Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade were able to avoid the creature's claws with ease. Kantanshi moved to get some distance between him and the chimera so he could get a clean shot at it. Shadow-Blade began started to charge in to stab it when its tail came whipping at him. Shadow-Blade was able to avoid it but had to back away to think about how he could get in close without getting hit. 

"Any idea how deadly the poison is in it tail?" Shadow-Blade asked Kantanshi.

"Nope. I would need to test it to find out," replied Kantanshi.

"So for now treat it like something you made?"

"That would be your safest bet unless you want to die quite possible a worse death than anything I've ever made."

Kantanshi threw one of the bones he picked up at the chimera, but it was able to dodge it.

"Damn, this thing is quick."

The chimera turned and was charging straight for Kantanshi. Kantanshi threw two more bones to try and slow it down, but without success. Shadow-Blade attempted to catch it from behind, but the chimera dodged his attack and retaliated with its tail. Shadow-Blade was able to 

avoid being hit but not before one of the fangs ripped through the sleeve of his shirt. 

"That was too close for comfort," said Shadow-Blade after checking to see if he was wounded. "There's more to this chimera than meets the eye."

"I'll say. Doesn't look like this will be an easy fight, does it?"

"Well it seems to have quite a bit of battle experience. We just need a way of slowing him down or stopping his movement. Then we can kick its ass."

"And just how are we going to do that?" asked Kantanshi as he started to think how to pin the chimera down.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out." Replied Shadow-Blade.

The chimera lunged at Kantanshi again, but he was able to dodge it as it swung one of its paws at him. Kantanshi, seeing an opening as the chimera came to a stop, threw another bone at it and connected. The chimera howled in pain as the bone got lodged deep into its side. It turned and charged after Kantanshi again. Again, Kantanshi was able to dodge it, but didn't get another chance to attack. The chimera whipped its tail after Kantanshi repeatedly, leaving him with almost no time to do anything except dodge. When the chimera swung his tail, Kantanshi was able to grab it just behind the snake's head. He was able to force its mouth open and touch one of the fangs. He sniffed the poison as he let go of the snake's head and jumped back. 

"Milk-death weed?" Kantanshi thought aloud. 

The chimera was so focused on Kantanshi that it completely ignored Shadow-Blade charging in. Shadow-Blade was able to leave a gash in the chimera's side before it turned to attack him. Shadow-Blade was able to avoid its claws and backed away before it could swing its tail at him. 

"Avoid those fangs at all cost!" Kantanshi yelled to Shadow-Blade. 

"Already planned on that," replied Shadow-Blade. 

"Good. You'll die horribly if they hit you."

"Just like your poisons."

"Maybe worse" replied Knatanshi.

"That's a comforting thought."

The chimera suddenly lunged at Kantanshi and swung its tail at Shadow-Blade. Both were able to dodge its attack despite being thrown off by it attacking both of them at once. 

"So any ideas on how we're going to kill this thing?" Shadow-Blade asked.

"One idea comes to mind," replied Kantanshi, eyeing the rib bone that he lodged in the chimera's side earlier. "Remember the bone I threw into its side?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Think you could get to it?"

"If it's not paying attention to me, probably."

Kantanshi threw one of his few remaining bones at the chimera. The chimera dodged the bone and charged at Kantanshi. Shadow-Blade waited until the chimera was focused completely on Kantanshi before going in. Kantanshi threw another bone to make sure the chimera didn't turn to attack Shadow-Blade when he charged in. The chimera dodged the second bone and lunged at Kantanshi. As soon the chimera landed, Shadow-Blade rushed in. Dodging the chimera's tail, Shadow-Blade got to the bone Kantanshi had thrown and embedded into the chimera's side and drove it deeper in. The chimera roared in pain. Kantanshi seized the opportunity to throw his last bone into the chimera's neck, killing it. To be sure the thing was dead, Shadow-Blade went over to the chimera and grabbed the bone sticking out its neck and dragged it across the length of its neck, slitting its throat. 

"Well, now what?" asked Shadow-Blade.

"No idea," replied Kantanshi. 

"I'm getting kind of hungry. How about you?" asked Shadow-Blade. 

"A little, but what is there to eat?"

"Would the chimera be safe to eat if we cooked it?"

"Should be. But the meat might be contaminated with poison. We just have to make sure it's cooked thoroughly."

"I say you cook it then." Replied Shadow-Blade with a smirk.

Shadow-Blade decided to try and use two bones to start a fire, while Kantanshi looked around in his emptied pouches.

"What are you looking for?" Shadow-Blade asked.

"One of my pouches had a powder that I could use to light just about anything on fire."

"Right." Said Shadow-Blade in disbelief.

"Better than rubbing two bones together."

"Need something?" said a voice from the other side of the bars of the cage. 

They turned to see Ifrit standing there with a small flame floating above his finger. 

"What are you doing here?" Kantanshi asked as Ifrit lit the pile of bones Shadow-Blade was trying to start a fire with.

"I was wondering how you two were faring against Satan's chimera. Seeing as it's a corpse now, I'd say you were doing very well," Ifrit replied. "Satan's not going to be happy that you killed it and so quickly."

"That's his problem," said Shadow-Blade. "Thanks for the fire though."

"No problem."

Shadow-Blade, using the bone he carried as a make-shift knife, started cutting chunks of meat from the chimera's body. 

"Any idea how much longer he intends to leave us here?" Kantanshi asked as he started slicing into the tender ribs of the chimera.

"Satan probably won't come down until he thinks you're dead," replied Ifrit. 

"Figures."

"I have things to take care of, so I'll see you two around. No random killing while you're here," Ifrit said.

"No promises," replied Kantanshi as he began cooking the meat that Shadow-Blade had removed from the chimera as Ifrit left. 

"So it looks like we're going to be here a while then," said Shadow-Blade.

"Looks like it."

"Didn't Satan say something about being able to get back to Earth?" Shadow-Blade asked after a while.

"Yeah, he did," replied Kantanshi.

"We should probably try to find out how."

"I say we kick his ass until he talks." Said Kantanshi with severe anger in his voice.

"Like what you were planning for our contact before we died?"

"That would only be the beginning of the torment I have planned for him."

"I'm actually afraid to ask what else you have planned." Replied Shadow-Blade thoughtfully.

"Why's that?"

"I know how you can be when you're pissed or feeling vengeful."

With nothing else to do, the Angelic Demons sat by the fire and ate while they waited for Satan to check on them. 

\/p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

As Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade finished eating the chimera meat, they started to realize that they were going to be in there for a while before anyone would come to check on them.

"Well do you have any lock picks that the grim reaper didn't take for us?" asked Kantanshi as Shadow-Blade stuffed the last of the chimera into his mouth.

"Nope, the only one I had on me is gone and even that one wasn't that great, what about you I know you had a lock pick as well?" returned Shadow-Blade, trying to modify a small bone that was laying around.

"Nothing, I don't even have my poison pouch which we could probably use to corrode the lock if I had that…" said Kantanshi sitting down by their now low burning fire.

"Well let's see if this works…" said Shadow-Blade working the bone into the lock. "No good, the lock won't release like a normal lock."

"Hmm, what about brute strength, would that work?" asked Kantanshi from about half way across their prison.

"No way would it work, these gates are solid no budging them without the key."

As they were planning their escape they heard someone coming. Quickly without a single word they devised a plan in order to try and attack the guard. Kantanshi ran to the darkened corner of the cage where the chimera had come out of. Shadow-Blade went into a nearby shadow and waited to ambush their guards.

As the person approached the cell was empty. "Looks like the chimera got another victim," said the visitor to himself. As he was about to enter Ifrit came up behind him and said, "It must have been 

the meat then that killed them, 'cause there were here a few hours ago and I helped them out with a fire to cook the meat."

"Really 'cause I don't see any bodies, Ifrit, are you sure?" asked the demon that began to sound more and more familiar to Shadow-Blade.

"Yeah I did, you can see it still burning in the center there," Replied Ifrit. "Eldest are you sure they didn't know about their hell talents that Satan gave them?"

"Yeah, I never told them about it. I was hoping that either they had survived and could be told about them or they had figured them out themselves," Replied Eldest mournfully.

Eldest now completely recognized by Shadow-Blade started to come into the cage to see about finding the bodies. Ifrit stayed outside the door to keep watch for the guards. As Eldest entered the cage he neared where Shadow-Blade was hidden. Shadow-Blade jumped out, wielding what looked like it used to be the upper leg of some previous poor soul who was fed to the chimera. "Die, vile demon, you were the one that killed me and now it's time for my revenge!" exclaimed Shadow-Blade pointing the bone right at Eldest's throat. Eldest threw up a wall of earth to protect him from the overly efficient assassin. As Shadow-Blade reacted to the defense he jumped to the side trying to distract the demon long enough to kill him.

"I'm your father, Shadow-Blade, or should I say, Young Strategist of Terror?" said Eldest.

As Kantanshi came out of the shadows to help his partner, he stopped as he saw the earth wall that Eldest had thrown up for defense crumble and Shadow-Blade dropped the bone he was wielding. Kantanshi thinking it was some sort of trap started launching projectiles at Eldest not knowing that he was actually Shadow-Blade's father. As Kantanshi threw three projectiles at Eldest he realized there was more here than he thought, realizing that all three were aimed at vital points he shouted to Shadow-

Blade to block them before they hit the demon. Eldest and Ifrit hearing the shout turned to face Kantanshi, who had been completely unheard until this point, and his makeshift weapons. Ifrit not wanting his old friend to end up dead threw a wall of fire around Eldest; at the same time Eldest threw up another wall of earth to protect himself.

Kantanshi looked on in complete amazement realizing that there was no way he would hit his target. As the bones pass through the fire they were turned to ash and harmlessly hit Eldest's wall. Kantanshi came over hoping that his father and this new demon would forgive him. As the defensive wall dropped, he prepared to fight again if need be, but there was no need for it.

"Son, this is Eldest, the father of your partner," said Ifrit to Kantanshi. "Now I wonder do you believe that I am your father?"

"Yes I do, last time we met when you disappeared I found this…" replied Kantanshi searching his pockets. "Ok well I don't have it on me. That bastard, the Grim Reaper, must have taken it when our weapons and such were taken after we died."

"What exactly did you find?" asked Ifrit with growing curiosity.

"One of your old recipes that you didn't leave me when you were murdered," said Kantanshi. "I had it on me to analyze it and make an even more potent poison that I've ever mixed before, but I didn't exactly get a chance to mess around with it."

"Well from what I've seen of you through the portals, I highly doubt you could make a more potent poison, maybe a better antidote, but doubtful on a stronger poison," laughed Ifrit.

"We were both robbed of the things that are dearest to us; the blade that you had made for yourself when you were first promoted is lost as well. All I have left is the sheath," said Shadow-Blade sorrowfully.



"Well we came to make sure that you were alright after fighting that chimera, one of Satan's little side projects. Though he would have wanted what's left of it," said Eldest with a smirk.

"We also came to tell you that you have …. some talents that that you didn't know about, but it seems the two of you have discovered them already," said Ifrit.

"Like?" asked Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade in unison.

"Well Kantanshi, you can move without being heard, something you could do very well as a kid…I don't' know how many time I spilled medicines because you snuck up on me while I was mixing them" said Ifrit lost deep in his memories of the past.

"It seems that you have gained the power to meld with the shadows, like the vampires do, a good ambush tactic as you discovered," said Eldest more to himself but everyone still heard him.

As the four of them were talking a small group of heavily clad footsteps came their way. The four ignored them thinking they were just passing down another hall. Just when they thought they were safe, five demons wearing heavy armor and wielding large broad swords stood at the end of the room in shock.

"We're here to collect the bodies of the two assassins that were sent to play with the chimera," said the largest, "but it looks like we will have to make them corpses ourselves; Ifrit and Eldest you are to stand aside, Satan will deal with your betrayal later!"

"Well so much for a trip down memory lane," said Ifrit. "We need to take these out before more are alerted."

"Well let's have some fun Kantanshi," said Shadow-Blade with a wide grin. "We haven't had a good group fight since we died."



Ifrit and Eldest stood behind Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade as they took their fighting stances. "Let us help you two out," said Ifrit. Before the two assassins could object, Eldest created two hilts of earth and Ifrit fashioned two blades of fire onto the hilts in the traditional short sword style that they were used to. "That should help you guys much more than the bones you wielded against the chimera."

Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade already being noticed went charging in head first with no real strategy in mind. Kantanshi ran past the lead demon and ran to the one standing directly behind him, sliced through the demon's throat with his flaming sword. The lead demon turned on Kantanshi just in time to have Shadow-Blade run him through the stomach. The next three demons being a bit more organized since they were further behind their leader who went running in full speed, Kantanshi wheeled around kicking the first demon to face off with him, of the three, squarely in the chest. Shadow-Blade threw the next demon into the first. The third demon was headed right for Kantanshi and got up behind him putting him into a choke hold.

"Shit, are you alright?" asked Shadow-Blade out of concern for his partner.

Kantanshi planted his feet firmly, dropped his weapon, grabbed the demon that had his hand around Kantanshi throat and threw him into the cage. "Yeah, I'm fine, though I've had better fights than this!" replied Kantanshi regaining his momentum. The other two demons were starting to get up again so Kantanshi went over to one of them and twisted its neck until there was a loud crunch. The other demon ran straight at Eldest, Shadow-Blade tripped the demon and ran him through with the sword he was holding. The final demon came running out of the cage after he saw what was left of the chimera Ifrit caught him by the back of the neck and Eldest formed an earthen cave to bind him in. "Now you guys have got to get these bodies out of here, throw them into the chimera cage and you should be fine. The weapons we gave you will disappear as soon as we leave. As for this one," said Eldest, "we'll glean info out of him. Get some info on our…" Eldest broke off hearing aloud, ear piercing, scream.



"Shit!" exclaimed Ifrit, "he's calling for back up! Eldest we need to get ourselves out of here. If Satan catches us not at our temples again he'll have our heads."

"We'll go with you," said Kantanshi, "we need to get out here before things get crazy."

"No we can't risk it," said Eldest sadly, "we can only help you from a distance for the time. We'll meet again I'm sure of it."

"Then we should at least kill this demon and act like we've been in the cage the whole time," said Kantanshi.

"Well the final demon is dead now; I crushed him while he was calling for help," said Eldest with a grin.

Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade dragged the demons into the cell, Eldest locked them back in and Ifrit and Eldest left their sons to save their own skin. Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade dragged the demons to the remote corners of the cage and searched them for weapons that were easily concealable. Kantanshi found some scraps of metal that he stuffed into a hidden pocket on his clothes. Shadow-Blade found a dagger on one of them that was not as good of quality as he would have preferred but decided it would do as he hid at his lower back.

As they came out of shadows of the cage a small army of demons with archers, pike men and sword masters showed up. "What have you two done?"Demanded the leader of this small army.

"Just defended ourselves," said Kantanshi plainly

"There was a cry for help from a carrier demon," replied one of the other demons.

"I know that!" snapped the leader,"where is he?"



"No idea, it's been pretty calm here," lied Shadow-Blade, "though we would love to come out and play."

"Not happening, we know what you two did on earth and have orders not to let you out; if you do happen to get out we are to kill you on the spot. Satan will be here shortly to deal with you, until then, keep quiet and don't do anything stupid," said the leader as the army walked away.

As the demons left, Kantanshi turned to Shadow-Blade and asked, "Did you memorize his face?"

"No I didn't get a chance to, didn't see it long enough"

"Got it. I'll mark him then." Kantanshi took a bone crushed it mixed it with some dirt, spat in it added a little more bone so that it was the right consistency, and threw it at the leader, hitting him in the back of the head. The leader let the rest of the army pass and get well out of range when he turned around and came right up to the chimera cage bars.

"Who did that?" demanded the Leader.

"I did," replied Kantanshi with a childish grin.

"I was told not to do this, but…" said the Leader as Kantanshi walked up to the bars, "I'm gonna let you…" before he could finish Kantanshi had grabbed him by the armor and bounced his head off the bars knocking him unconscious.

"I hope he has the keys," said Kantanshi trying to search all of the demon's armor through the bars.

"Someone's coming," said Shadow-Blade, "sounds like he's alone."



As Kantanshi stood up he was face to face with an old enemy again, Satan himself. Kantanshi stepped back a couple of paces from the bars. Satan approached the bars and they opened without Satan ever having to say or do anything. "Well I must say I'm pretty impressed, the two of you killed off my chimera in less than a week, though most people didn't last longer than a few hours. And it seems you bested five of my best guards. Impressive, but this isn't torment this is your normal everyday life. So let's see what to do with you two…I know come with me," said Satan before either one of them could react; he grabbed them by the back of the neck and transported them into a room. "This is eternal check in. Where all the normal souls get sent usually it takes about three years to check one soul in. Have fun, 'cause this is what you two are going to be doing for the rest of eternity."

"You mean you're going to make us into your clerks?" asked Shadow-Blade in disgust.

"Yes, and here is your … guard he'll let you know when you can take a break and when you need to work faster," laughed Satan as he walked away.

A large demon, looking more wolf like than human, approached them. If he had been human they would have thought he was a barbarian or a warrior, but he wore an armor that neither assassin recognized. "SIT!" he said simply commanding the upmost respect.

"Do you have any idea…" started Shadow-Blade then thought better of his threat as Kantanshi touched his arm and shook his head. "Fine," grumbled Shadow-Blade as they sat down and started looking through the stack of papers.

The first two souls approached the desk. It looked like a husband and wife, looked like they had died together. The more they looked the more they realized that the male was one of their more recent assassinations; he had been giving a speech when Kantanshi had shot him in the shoulder with a poison 

tipped arrow. The woman must have been his wife and killed herself after word of her husband's death reached her.

"Names?" ask Kantanshi as he started sorting through a pile of papers.

"Don't have one any more, we were stripped of them and told that we would be assigned new names once we got here." Replied the man.

"Ok….how were you killed?" asked Shadow-Blade.

"Arrow wound to the shoulder," replied the man

"Snake bite" replied the woman

Shadow-Blade found their paperwork handed it to them and pointed to another door. "NEXT!"Called the guard demon behind them.

The next one was someone that neither one of them recognized, they found their paperwork after a few hours of sorting through them they were able to locate the proper paperwork and pointed the people through the next door.

"No wonder they call this an eternity…" said Shadow-Blade a bit annoyed.

"Yeah I know, it's been two straight hours and there is no organization in this hell hole…" said Kantanshi grinning at his own joke.

"Quiet you two, no talking between the two of you, this is punishment for your lives on earth!" Said the guard.

Kantanshi looked at Shadow-Blade who just shrugged and they continued sorting through the papers in silence for the next two days. Finally the two assassins got sick of it and decided that they 

needed a break. Kantanshi suddenly stood up on the desk, careful not to disturb the mountains of paperwork, and yelled, "Suicides on the far left, natural causes beside them, murdered or assassinated beside them, make three single file lines, actually let's make two, natural causes and suicides merge together and we can make this go a lot faster."

"Good idea, I was getting sick of that," said Shadow-Blade under his breath to Kantanshi.

After a few hours of this new organization system, Kantanshi decided he needed a break. "I'm going to go get something to drink quick, you want anything?" asked Kantanshi to Shadow-Blade.

"No I'm fine for now, I'll see if I can organize these papers in between. There is a rather small line of natural causes and suicides so I'll take your line until you get back then."

"You won't be taking any breaks, not yet," said the Guard.

"Really? Who's going to stop me, you?" asked Kantanshi.

As the two talked the contact for Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade's assassination missions showed up. "As a matter of fact I will be stopping you…one way or another." Replied the demon

"Hold on second," Said Shadow-Blade to the contact, "I want to see this!"

Kantanshi took his fighting stance and waited for the demon to attack; apparently the demon knew what he was doing and waited for Kantanshi. The assassin saw this and decided that he would attack their guard. Kantanshi ran in keeping at a medium level to keep the ability to dodge any attacks his opponent threw. The demon threw a punch square at Kantanshi's chest, Kantanshi side stepped the attack as he grabbed the demon's fist put his foot on the demon's ribs and started to pull but stopped before any real damage was done. "I'm feeling merciful today," said Kantanshi, "Let us go and I won't kill you"



"Holy shit!" exclaimed Shadow-Blade, "Kantanshi being merciful; did it suddenly get cold in here?"

The contact for the two assassins recognized the two assassins "Yeah I think the temperature dropped a few hundred degrees suddenly" he said to Shadow-Blade who was enjoying the fight far too much to even hear him.

"I said you cannot go," said the demon as he winced in pain.

Hearing this Kantanshi replanted his foot in the demon's ribs and started to pull as hard as he could until there was a loud popping sound, followed by a scream in pain, and the demon's arm came off in Kantanshi's hand. "Hmm, usually people give up before this happens," said Kantanshi thoughtfully looking at his new weapon.

Kantanshi raised his new weapon at the demon and began to beat him. After several minutes of this, the demon laid in a pool of his own blood no longer breathing. Kantanshi walked over to Shadow-Blade tossed the demon's arm at him. "Here, blunt weapons are more your thing…" said Kantanshi to Shadow-Blade as he walked by.

"I've always heard people say they would rip someone's arm off and beat them with it, but this is the first time I've actually seen it!" exclaimed Shadow-Blade tossing the arm aside, "arms really aren't my idea of a good weapon anyway…they break too easily."

The two assassins got up and left their posts to start to wonder the landscape. As they started to wonder they ran into a sign pointing in many different directions to various temples. The four elements were represented; fire, air, water, and earth, and the fifth temple, the Temple of Pain and Torment; seeing this Kantanshi started to chuckle, "Sounds like a good place to have a vacation doesn't it Shadow-Blade?"



"Sure, better than playing clerk for all of eternity I'm sure!"

While they were talking an old man with a cane and two differently colored eyes walked up to them. "You two, I've seen you before…" he said looking intently at the two assassins, "and this time the two of you can't attack me…with weapons at least. "

"What do you want?" asked Kantanshi.

"The last time we saw you, we were supposed to have died on that exact mission. I think we should kill you for that," said Shadow-Blade starting to grin at Kantanshi. Kantanshi's fight with the demon had given Shadow-Blade some ideas.

"All I'm going to say is that to get out of here you must first go and collect the swords of torment and pain, but the swords don't just pledge themselves to just anyone…and after you two are done there you need to collect all of the elemental artifacts to defeat Satan himself, but that's assuming that you don't get Hell's Disease first."

"Hell's Disease? What the hell is that? How is it…?" asked Kantanshi turning to look at the old man who was gone already.

"Well, it sounds like the first place we are to visit is the Temple of Pain and Torment…" said Shadow-Blade starting loathe this idea.

"I don't like it. I don't think that old man is even our ally if anything he's working for Satan himself, probably trying to get our asses killed," replied Kantanshi, "But this is all we got to go on."

"Well let's get going then."

As they walked up the narrow walkway to the temple, they saw an ancient sign referring to the grim reaper and some ancient demons. When they entered the temple there were two paths. With a 

sign written in a foreign language, but somehow the two could understand the message, "Two partners must enter and find the swords to get out a live, if even one fails they both become sealed in the temple and are never able to go anywhere ever again."

"Well that sounds more inviting than spending all time in Hell as we know it," said Shadow-Blade.

"Well I guess I'll take this path and you take that one and we'll see where we end up," said Kantanshi.

The two parted ways wishing each other the best of luck and went their way. The two paths wound back and forth until they saw each other again across the room. Written in the middle of the in another language was, "Both swords are to be drawn at once, both demons over powered separately." The two assassins saw two swords sticking out of stones the one closes to Kantanshi was called Torment and the blade was barbed and had chunks of it missing. On Shadow-Blade's side, was a warrior's short sword with pieces missing out of it as well as rusting. The two assassins saw a large arena to fight in. Kantanshi looked up at Shadow-Blade who nodded back at him and the two removed the blades. Once they did, they two heard a small, but deep voice talking in the swords, but neither assassin could hear what they were saying. As they tried to hear what the swords were trying to say the temple began to shake as if there were a huge earthquake shaking the entire thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

As the temple shook, rocks began to fall from the ceiling. As Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade dodged the falling rocks, they noticed the voices coming from the swords were getting louder.

"…..feat…..first…de….self…"

Soon, they were entering the arena they noticed earlier. As they entered, two demons appeared in the center, one facing each of the assassins. When the assassins entered the arena, the temple suddenly stopped shaking. As Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade moved to the center of the arena, they did not see the demons standing there. Instead they saw themselves, both with weapons drawn.

"Before….you……enemy…….yourself….."

"Any idea what these swords are trying to say?" Shadow-Blade called to Kantanshi.

"No clue. But I think we have other issues to deal with first," Kantanshi replied.

Before Shadow-Blade could reply, the demons attacked. The assassins were able to easily avoid their initial attack, but were soon forced onto the defensive. As the assassins fought, the voices in the swords were steadily growing louder. With the demons attacking so ferociously, the assassins had almost no time to react.

"Before you defeat your enemy, you must first defeat yourself."

The assassins realized they could hear the swords clearly. Both of them instantly began to wonder how that statement related to their situation. Shadow-Blade soon noticed that many of the attacks that the demon he was facing used were familiar to him. Kantanshi also began to 

notice the demon he was facing seemed to focus more on trying to disarm him and fight hand-to-hand.

"Is it just me or is there something similar about the way these demons are fighting?" Shadow-Blade asked.

"Yeah, there is," replied Kantanshi.

"So I'm not going crazy. You don't think these demons are trying to copy us do you?"

"Considering what the swords said, I wouldn't doubt it."

"I say we show them what the real thing can do then."

"Works for me."

The assassins began to fight more viciously. Soon, it was the demons on the defensive. However, it wasn't long before the demons began to match the assassins in ferocity. There seemed to be a stalemate between them. The assassins knew they had to end this soon; both of them were beginning to get tired.

"I don't think I've ever had this much difficulty with an enemy, except maybe for you," Kantanshi said after a while.

"Same. Not even when I was a kid training with the soldiers under my father did I have this much difficulty."

Before either of them could say more, the demons attacked. Even though Shadow-Blade was able to block the demon's sword, he didn't expect him to swing at him with his claws. He was able to block the attack, but ended with four slashes in his arm from it. Kantanshi, momentarily distracted from seeing Shadow-Blade hit, was cut across the arm from the other demon's attack. The assassins jumped back a bit to check their wounds. After seeing that neither of them we very serious, they turned their attention back to the fight.



The assassins knew that they wouldn't be able to keep fighting like this for much longer. They needed to think of a way to kill the demons soon.

"I don't remember being this good with a sword," Kantanshi said.

"You're not. I can kick your ass almost every time when it comes to sword fighting," replied Shadow-Blade.

"But don't forget who can kick your ass in unarmed combat."

"Yeah well……."

"Something wrong?" asked Kantanshi when he saw Shadow-Blade's face.

"No. I just thought of a way we could kill there demons."

"Well I'm open to suggestions."

"We switch opponents."

When Kantanshi thought about it and what they just talked about, it made perfect sense. And so without warning, the assassins charged at each other. The demons were confused as to what was going on with them. When Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade passed each other, the demons were unprepared for what came next. Kantanshi quickly disarmed the demon Shadow-Blade had been fighting and throw him to the ground after breaking his neck. Shadow-Blade effortlessly deflected the other demon's attack and within a few swings of his sword, ran the demon through. To make sure the demon was dead; Kantanshi ran his sword through the demon's head.

"Now that those two are dead, now what?" asked Shadow-Blade.

Before Kantanshi could answer both demons began screeching loudly. The assassins covered their ears against the sound and started backing away from the demons. The temple seemed to tremble from the screech of the demons. When the sound finally subsided, the 

assassins saw the swords sticking in the ground where the demons were and that the swords looked completely different. Both swords looked as though they had never seen a single battle, as if they had just come right out of the forge. Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade retrieved the sword they had been wielding during the fight.

"To the conquerors of Pain and Torment, be warned: a weak soul is easily consumed."

The assassins noticed a loud rumbling and realized it was a door opening somewhere. They turned to see the entrance to the temple opening.

"So what do you think that voice meant by that?" asked Kantanshi as they walked out.

"No idea. So where do you think we should go next?" replied Shadow-Blade.

"Not sure. I guess we should start trying to find out where Satan's hiding."

"Good idea."

"Satan is usually in his castle at this time," said a voice from behind them.

The assassins turned around and drew their new swords ready to fight.

"Peace Angelic Demons, I mean you no harm," said the old man.

"You again? What do you want this time?" asked Shadow-Blade.

"I see you were able to conquer Pain and Torment. It's been a while since the last time anyone was able to defeat them. It's a shame you two contracted Hell's Disease though," replied the old man.

"What's Hell's Disease?" asked Kantanshi.

"A disease that's actually quite common here in Hell. Although it's occasionally found on Earth as well. It takes one of two forms: on Earth you would refer to them as werewolves or vampires."

"You're joking right?" asked Shadow-Blade.



"I'm afraid not. However, there is a cure," said the old man.

"Let me guess, Satan has it," said Kantanshi.

"Correct."

"Just one more reason to kick his ass," Shadow-Blade said to Kantanshi.

When they turned, the old man was gone.

"Damn, looks like he's gone."

"Yeah, but I think that was the longest we've ever seen him though…and the most helpful."

"I think you're right. So what are we going to about this Hell's Disease?"

"Kick Satan's ass and get the cure, what else?"

"Simple and easy to remember, I love those kinds of plans. I think we might want to try and figure out what form of the disease we have."

"We can worry about that later. It seems we have company."

Shadow-Blade looked in the direction Kantanshi was pointing and saw a group of demons approaching. As the demons got closer, the assassins prepared themselves for a fight if they attacked. As the demons approached, the assassins realized that they were werewolves that were approaching them.

"Shadow-Blade, we are here to escort you to our leader," said the leader of the group.

"Who are you, why should I go with you, and why should I care?" asked Shadow-Blade.

"You and your friend here have both been infected with Hell's Disease. Your strain will eventually make you a werewolf," replied the leader.

"What makes you so sure?"

"We can sense when someone is going to become one of us."



"What about me then?" asked Kantanshi.

"You have the stink of a vampire," the leader replied with a growl.

"I guess we know what forms of the disease we have then," Shadow-Blade said to Kantanshi. "You still haven't told me why I should go with you to see your leader."

"He's very interested in meeting you."

"Most are usually afraid of that. What if I refuse to go?"

"We were told to bring by force if necessary," replied the leader with a sly grin.

"Good luck with that one," Kantanshi replied.

"Oh what the hell, why not? Besides, I might be able to get some useful information out him," replied Shadow-Blade thoughtfully.

"Ok," Kantanshi said with a shrug. "You wouldn't happen to know where the vampires are hiding would you?"

"That way," said a werewolf from among the rest of the group, pointing in a Northeastern direction.

"Thanks, furball. Meet back here when we get a chance then?" Kantanshi asked Shadow-Blade.

"Sure. See ya later then."

With that, the assassins went their separate ways for the time being. Shadow-Blade followed the werewolves back to their camp, while Kantanshi went off in search of the vampires. He didn't go far before a small group of them showed up to escort him.

"You are Kantanshi, are you not?" asked a rather muscular demon at the head of the group.

Reaching for his sword Kantanshi replied, "Yes, what of it?"



"We were told that you would be here, follow us to our leader he as an…interesting proposition for you," the vampire replied.

"and if I refuse?" ask Kantanshi itching for a fight.

"Then that would be the most unwise decision you could make," replied a vampire dressed in rich robes with an ornate sword on his hip, "for I am the vampire leader, Shubuo, I am the greatest sword fighter that to ever walk through hell, now will you join us?"

Kantanshi thinking it a good idea, decide to follow. "When we get there, I'd like to test my skill against yours, just to see how good you truly are." With that the group left the temple and headed to the northern area of hell, through a wasteland that you could only navigate if you knew the way.


	8. Chapter 8

Shadow-Blade followed the group of werewolves to their base camp. The group came to a large metal gate with four werewolves wielding bows with arrows sitting next to a large vat of flaming oil. As they approached they wall the four werewolves ignited the arrows and strung them on their bows. "Who goes there, friend or foe?" asked one of the werewolves eyeing Shadow-Blade suspiciously

"He's our newest recruit," replied the leader of the group, "he wields the sword called Pain, now let us in, Leader wishes to see him."

"Very well," replied the werewolf putting away his weapons.

The group walked through the gate into the walled in camp. Shadow-Blade looked around seeing archery targets, many that looked like they had never been hit. As they walked through the camp a loud siren sounded. The group turned and scattered to various corners of the camp. Shadow-Blade decided he would check out the disruption. He drew his short sword that he had killed the demon with. Shadow-Blade headed towards the gate to see if this threat was coming odds are since they noticed it so easily. Shadow-Blade headed up a stair case in a remote portion of the wall, jumped down and figured that he would be joined shortly by warriors of this group. Shadow-Blade circled around to the gate and sat down and waited for the enemy to show up. Shadow-Blade stood up as he saw the enemy.

Shadow-Blade stood staring off in the distance the enemy who came had large fangs walked on all four legs for while. As Shadow-Blade watched a rain of arrows came from behind him. The enemy stood up on his hind legs and then quickly disappeared, reappearing behind Shadow-Blade. This enemy reeked of death and blood. Shadow-Blade seeing that this man was a threat tried to run his enemy through with his sword. The sword glanced off Shadow-Blade's enemy's chest and drew a small amount of blood that collected on the sword.

"I am Pain, the taste of blood will awaken even …" commented the sword tiredly.

"What, that's the sword Pain?" asked the man who smelled of death jumping back.

"Well I guess since it says it is; it is," replied Shadow-Blade seeing the fear running through the man's eyes.

Shadow-Blade decided to take advantage of the defenseless man and attacked him again. Shadow-Blade attempted to run him through, but again the blade bounced off the enemy and more blood collected onto the blade.

"The taste of blood will awaken even the sleepiest of swords…" commented the as it started to change color to a deep red.

"I should have known, a werewolf can never wield a sword properly," said the death smelling man.

Shadow-Blade lunged one more time and cut through the man's arm as he tried to dodge. The sword blade changed completely to a deep red and the man screamed in pain, the man reached for his throat and tried to pry invisible hands from his throat. Shortly the man fell to his knees and fell into the dirt. "Feed me this enemy's blood and I will awaken whenever you call up on me, only your blood will awaken my fullest potential…master," said the sword.

Shadow-Blade walked over to the man to find that he was breathing, if only barely, he grabbed the man by hair and sliced through this man's throat like a hot knife through butter. Shadow-Blade allowed the blood to run onto the blade, shortly after the man had been bled dry, a large werewolf walked through the gate.

"That was impressive, we've been having problems with that one for centuries and you killed him in a matter of seconds, and with a sword no less," said a large dark werewolf transforming from his wolf form into his human form, "I'm sorry how rude of me, I'm Shuhan, the leader of the werewolves the best ranged in the all of Hell, no one has ever beat me, I rarely miss."

"Rarely or never miss twice?" asked Shadow-Blade.

"Rarely, why?" asked the werewolf.

"Hmm, well I'll wager my new blade, that I can get in close and have a fatal blow prepared before you can even hit me," replied Shadow-Blade with a grin, "and unless you want completely agonizing pain when I hit I'd better switch blades, do you have any extras?"

"Yeah, we do, it's the best in Hell…well besides Pain and Torment. Bring out the blade of Cerberus's claw," called Shuhan.

The blade came from over the wall and landed between the two werewolves. Shuhan gestured towards the sword that was stuck in the ground as Shadow-Blade walked over to take it. Shadow-Blade pulled it out of the ground and started testing the weight and tang of the blade before the fight.

"Well I guess I could use this, I've seen better blades made by a blind blacksmith..," said Shadow-Blade, "It'll have to do for now."

"Well that's all we've got right now, so if you wish to fight me with another sword it'll have to be Pain or nothing at all," said Shuhan drawing his bow, "we'll see just how far you can get before I hit you."

Shadow-Blade took his stance while Shuhan walked a distance into an area with heavy cover. Arrows started raining out of the area where Shuhan is hiding; Shadow-Blade easily dodged them getting closer and closer to the source, never even getting nicked by a single arrow. Shadow-Blade entered where Shuhan had entered, as he started to follow a freshly beaten path three arrows can flying at him out of nowhere. Shadow-Blade dove to the side avoiding two of them and held up his sword flat out and deflected the final arrow. Realizing that Shuhan had a perfect few of where he was Shadow-Blade decided to try a different tactic. He approached where he thought Shuhan with his sword drawn. This time four arrows came flying out of nowhere again he dodged of them and dropped his sword losing his only weapon besides Pain. Shadow-Blade figured that either one of the other werewolves would come and collect it or Shuhan would try to grab it, leaving him unarmed. So Shadow-Blade waited after a few seconds Shuhan climbed down out of the tree cautiously looking for Shadow-Blade, not seeing where Shadow-Blade was, Shuhan grabbed the sword and started back up to his sniper spot. Shadow-Blade took advantage of the werewolf's leader turning his back on him jumped out and pressed Pain to the leaders throat…"Checkmate!" said Shadow-Blade with Pain still at Shuhan's throat.

"Impressive I've never seen anyone dodge all of my arrows, where did you learn to do that?" asked Shuhan as Shadow-Blade returned Pain to his sheath.

"My partner Kantanshi and I used to train together, he had poison tipped arrows and throwing knives…and he used the weak poisons for training," replied the assassin.

"The weak poisons?" asked Shuhan intrigued.

"Well his stronger ones, are completely untraceable and usually kill you, painfully over a few days, his weak ones caused paralysis for about ten hours."

"Interesting, well there is something I'd like you take a look at, Shadow-Blade of the Angelic Demons," said Shuhan.

The two werewolves walked back into the camp went to a large luxurious tent where there were leather pouches all over the place, many in glass jars. Shuhan walked over to one, picked it up and handed it to Shadow-Blade, who weighed it carefully. _"This pouch looks familiar…I wonder if it was Kantanshi…" _wondered Shadow-Blade. Carefully opening the pouch Shadow-Blade instantly recognized covered his mouth and nose with a piece of cloth, closed it, and put it into a nearby glass jar.

"This is one of my partner's many poisons. I wouldn't advise using it unless you know exactly what you're doing with it. This stuff can kill you with a single breathe, it won't be pleasant…Are those his knives as well?" asked Shadow-Blade.

"We don't actually know. The Grim Reaper gives us weapons to use against the vampires, for some reason they don't particularly like us. You should hear some of the things they have to say about us."

Shadow-Blade sat down, careful not to disturb any of the powders in the room. _"Something doesn't seem right, why would two factions with the same disease war with each other…I'll have to find Kantanshi to see what the vampires really think," _thought Shadow-Blade.

"Anyway, I was hoping that you could use some of these to kill a vampire within. No one really knows what his name is, but we need him out of there. He's said to be the best werewolf hunter that ever walked through Hell. No one else has ever been able to get to him, he can dodge an arrow from almost any distance, but if you can get in close it will probably be the end of him. Will you do this for us?" asked Shuhan.

"…Sure, I guess I don't see how it can be all that hard. I'll take these weapons and dispose of them. Trust me, you don't want to touch them unless you know exactly how to use them," said Shadow-Blade.

As Kantanshi and his group traveled over a mountainous area before they came to large gate. Two vampires stepped out wielding large swords, both eyeing Kantanshi suspiciously. "And who are you, bearer of Torment?" asked one of the guards.

"Torment….how fitting," Kantanshi thought to himself. "I am Kantanshi, of the Angelic Demons," the assassin stated.

"Well then, we've been expecting you. Go on through," said the other guard.

As Kantanshi started though the gate an alarm was raised. Someone called something out about a werewolf attacking the perimeter. Vampires scrambled all over the camp collecting various swords and daggers, leaving the long range weapons for someone else. Kantanshi seeing this thought it might be good to prove his worth to the leader of the vampires and picked up a bow and quiver of arrows. Kantanshi reached to his belt for some of the powdered poisons that he had when he had died only to remember that they were not there. Kantanshi took a position on the wall only to realize that he was the only one up there. Kantanshi saw a figure in a flowing hooded robe approach the wall as the vampire warriors filed out of the encampment. They all attacked in various formations only to be killed. Kantanshi seeing his 'allies' fall decided to try and kill the figure from his spot on the wall. The figure cleared out the rest of the vampire warriors as Kantanshi jumped down and drew Torment. Torment realizing that he was being drawn, started to glow a dark red. "Blood will awaken a power beyond your comprehension," the sword stated.

Kantanshi looked at the sword a moment and then started to run towards the figure. The man threw out his hands and Kantanshi was hit with an invisible force that knocked the wind right out of him. Kantanshi staggered to get up and try again. This time Kantanshi decided that he did not want to be noticed. As Kantanshi ran up behind the robed figure he attempted to run him through. The figure realized what was happening and turned on him hitting Kantanshi again with another force, but this time it was a piercing pain. Kantanshi looked down for a weapon that was stuck in his side but found nothing except for the wound. Kantanshi decided it was time to 'test' this power of the sword by drawing blood…even if it was his own. Kantanshi ran his hand down the edge of the blade only to see visions of his fiancée's and family's bodies after the brutal murders. Kantanshi screamed out giving away his location. The figure ran at him forming some kind of weapon in his hand. Kantanshi was barely able to block it. He went unnoticeable again only to have the same vision come back to him.

"Defeat your deepest fear, or it will overtake you," said a voice that Kantanshi did not recognize.

Kantanshi stood up only to have to deflect another blow from the mysterious being. As Kantanshi raised his sword to strike again a vision of his guild leader biting and sacrificing the blood of his family to some unseen being came to him. Kantanshi realizing what the vision actually meant stood up and sliced his hand a second time. This time a power surged through him the sword started to absorb in to this body. Kantanshi went unnoticeable again and came up behind the figure. This time the figure did not notice until it was almost too late. The figure mumbled something and was replaced by a decomposing body. The assassin quickly finished off the body and went after the figure again. This time the figure turned on Kantanshi struck him the chest and sat on him. Kantanshi struggled to get free to kill this man. As he struggled the man drew a small dagger from his boot and started toward Kantanshi's throat. When Kantanshi thought all was lost an evil shockwave expelled from his body sending his enemy flying the figure came running at Kantanshi full force as a werewolf came out of the woods and caught the enemy. Kantanshi took his chance and ran in to kill the figure.

"Don't kill the necromancer," said the werewolf, "it would wipe out your entire population. That is ill advised, Kantanshi of the Angelic Demons."

Kantanshi stopped dead in his tracks. The werewolf carried a bow and quiver with a small dagger on his hip. Kantanshi slowly dropped his guard for a moment. Kantanshi walked over to the werewolf to see what he truly was. As he neared the necromancer and werewolf realized that the werewolf was one that he had seen walking away with Shadow-Blade. "You should use your hell portal, slit his throat, and leave him in the between world to die."

"Hell's portal, I don't even know what that is," replied Kantanshi cautiously.

"That would make sense then why you went for the kill, you are a newly turned vampire then," said the werewolf, "I'll leave that to your leader, but for now…" before the werewolf could finish a hole opened up under the necromancer and he was gone, leaving the werewolf empty handed.

Shubuo showed up behind the werewolf with his hand on the hilt of his sword. "I'd leave this area if I were you," said the leader of the vampires, "you wouldn't want the rest of the camp to know you're here, you know how vampires feel about werewolves now don't you?"

With that the werewolf ran off into the forest and disappeared. Kantanshi sat on a nearby stump and looked at the vampire leader. Before either of them said anything Torment, who had been absorbed into Kantanshi's body, reappeared in Kantanshi's hand. The assassin returned it to its sheath. "Why was a…" before he could finish, Kantanshi passed out and fell to the ground. Shubuo disappeared for a moment and returned with a small human child. As Kantanshi came to, he started to realize what had happened.

"Before we go any further, here eat this," said Shubuo, "vampires thrive on blood, and it looks like you're in need of some. You haven't eaten since you were turned have you?"

"I have eaten since I got to Hell," replied the assassin vampire, "but I don't know that I can eat a child."

"Don't worry about it, this child was given up as a sacrifice, on the up side, odds are you will probably turn him to a vampire or he'll die while you feed, either way you need to feed on some blood."

Kantanshi took the small boy by the back of the neck apologized and bit into the child's neck drinking as much blood as he could and feeling his strength come back. Kantanshi felt better than he had felt since he had been sent to hell. Kantanshi looked down at the child sympathetically then realized that the boy was never really alive since where the boy was now only a pile of dust remained.

"Now as is traditional, we must take you through the camp and get you orientated with everything, as you know I am Shubuo, the leader of the vampires. I must say, I've never seen anyone fight a necromancer as impressively as you have. You awoke your sword, used the most dangerous technique, and in all actuality killed the necromancer. Although I must ask you, why were you trying to kill him from the wall, no one uses bows anymore unless you're a werewolf and ambushing a vampire…" said the vampire with a toothy grin.

"Actually, in life I was an assassin, I trained with ranged weapons and just in case someone got in too close I trained under the monks in the mountains in hand – to – hand combat especially for disarming," replied Kantanshi.

"Well then, let us test just how good you are then," said the leader, "Though I have a good idea."

"I'm probably no match for you with the sword but in hand combat you may have very well met your match."

"Very well then, no close range weapons, bows and thrown weapons are ok, but no close weapons except for hands."

Kantanshi liked this idea; he had many times disarmed Shadow-Blade in a fight, but with Shubuo already disarming himself it saved Kantanshi a step. Kantanshi took his fighting position as Shubuo charged in. Kantanshi grabbed the vampire by the shirt and threw him over his shoulder to the ground. Kantanshi took this opportunity to find a hiding spot to ambush Shubuo. Seeing the forest he made and a run for it, making it look like he knew he would lose once the vampire got up. Shubuo disappeared from where Kantanshi had thrown him and showed up in Kantanshi's face again, Kantanshi threw Shubuo to the ground and found a hiding place. Shubuo closed his eyes a moment concentrating, found Kantanshi, opened a portal and appeared behind Kantanshi. As Shubuo appeared, Kantanshi turned around threw a punch and dropped out of the tree he was hiding it. Shubuo recovered quickly and dropped down after the assassin at the base of the tree Kantanshi caught Shubuo from behind and put him into a deadly choke hold.

"Alright….I ….. give…." Gasped Shubuo barely able to breathe.

Kantanshi released the vampire with a grin on his face. As the two vampires started walking back to the camp, a familiar werewolf showed up. The werewolf stalked through backed into the forest. When the two thought they were seeing things, the werewolf sprang out of hiding with an attack directed at Shubuo. Kantanshi drew Torment and took a defensive against the assassin. Once Kantanshi was in the middle of the fight he began to recognize the fighting style. Kantanshi curious of who it was decided to try something, Kantanshi sheathed Torment and took a hand to hand combat style. The assassin drew a short sword and ran straight at Kantanshi. Kantanshi dodged it, grabbed the hilt and twisted the assassin's hand around so that he dropped his weapon. Kantanshi picked up the sword, with the intention of kill the new comer if he had to, but as he picked it up a wave of almost unbearable pain came over Kantanshi. The werewolf assassin, retrieved his sword and was about to run Kantanshi through when the assassin saw a familiar marking, Kantanshi's tattoo. The assassin lowered and sheathed his weapon. As Kantanshi returned to his conscience, the werewolf offered him a small pouch densely filled with powder.

"I knew this belonged to you. I'm not entirely sure which of your poisons it is, but I figured you would want it back," said Shadow-Blade.


	9. Chapter 9

To Hell and Back

Chapter 8

After Kantanshi got up and dusted himself off, he took the pouch from Shadow-Blade. As Kantanshi placed the pouch into one of his pockets, Shubuo walked up with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Relax, this is Shadow-Blade. He was my partner on earth," Kantanshi explained when he saw Shubuo.

"And this is?" asked Shadow-Blade.

"I am the leader of the vampires, Shubuo."

"Right," replied Shadow-Blade as he glanced down at Shubuo's sword. "That's an interesting sword you're wielding. Where did you get it?"

"It was delivered by the Grim Reaper. Why do you ask?" answered Shubuo.

"It looks familiar."

"How?" asked Kantanshi.

"It looks like my father's sword," replied Shadow-Blade. "Do you mind if I take a look at it?"

When Shubuo drew the sword, Shadow-Blade recognized the inscription on it instantly.

"I'll be taking that sword back," said Shadow-Blade.

"If you want it back, you'll have to fight me for it, but I should warn you that I'm the best swordsman in hell," replied Shubuo.

"I've been wondering about that since you told me," Kantanshi said. "This should be interesting."

Shadow-Blade started to reach for Pain, but instead drew the sword that was given to him by the werewolves.

"I see you wield Cerberus's Claw," said Shubuo. "The best-"

"The best blade in Hell next to Pain and Torment, Shuhan told me," Shadow-Blade cut in.

"So Shuhan leads the werewolves then? Interesting."

While Shubuo was lost in thought, Shadow-Blade attacked. Shubuo, seeing Shadow-Blade rushing in, used a Hell portal to avoid his attack and appear behind him. Shadow-Blade quickly turned around, swinging his sword around. Shubuo was able to block the attack, but recoiled from the hit. Shadow-Blade attacked a few more times before Shubuo had to back off.

"You're better at melee combat than most werewolves," Shubuo commented.

"I was best close-ranged assassin back on earth," replied Shadow-Blade. "I have to admit that you're not too bad with a sword yourself."

"As I said, I'm the best swordsman in Hell."

"I'll be taking that title then," Shadow-Blade said as he charged again.

Shubuo was able to defend against Shadow-Blade's attacks, but was forced back from the ferocity of his attacks. Shubuo saw an opening and attacked only to have his sword ring against Shadow-Blade's. Back and forth they went with neither making an advance on the other.

As Shadow-Blade and Shubuo fought, Kantanshi noticed something fall from Shadow-Blade's pack. When he judge it was safe enough for him to get closer without being hit, Kantanshi went and picked it up. He recognized it as one of the poison pouches he had when he died. He opened it slightly to check which one it was, and quickly resealed it when he noticed what poison it was.

Shadow-Blade and Shubuo stood with blades crossed for a moment before separating only to attack again. Shubuo, in trying to catch Shadow-Blade off guard, used a Hell portal to get behind him. Shadow-Blade drew Pain and was to block the attack. Shubuo, surprised at Shadow-Blade drawing Pain so quickly, jumped back a few feet. Without giving Shubuo much time to think, Shadow-Blade rushed in using both Cerberus's claw and Pain to attack. Shubuo was barely able to keep up in defending himself. Just as suddenly as he attacked, Shadow-Blade stopped his assault on Shubuo. Shubuo, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to defend much longer against Shadow-Blade at that point, took a defensive stance and awaited Shadow-Blade's next attack. Slowly, Shadow-Blade went into a stance that Kantanshi never saw before. Shubuo nervously stole a glance towards Kantanshi, saw the confused looked on his face and found he was growing more and more worried. Shubuo prepared to use a Hell portal the moment Shadow-Blade chose to attack.

Shadow-Blade rushed in faster than Shubuo expected. With a speed that Kantanshi never knew he was capable of and a technique that he never saw him use before, Shadow-Blade knocked the sword from Shubuo's hand and hit him with the flat of Pain and knocked him to the ground.

"Like I said, I'll be taking my sword back," said Shadow-Blade said as he sheathed both his swords and picked up his father's sword.

"I've never seen you do that move before," Kantanshi said as he joined them.

"It's something that I learned from my father when I was younger. You've never seen me used it before because I rarely duel wield…never really needed," Shadow-Blade explained.

"Well fought Shadow-Blade of the Angelic Demons," Shubuo commented as he got up. "It's been a while since I had a fight like that."

"So now what?" asked Shadow-Blade.

"I have to ask, what brings you here? I'm sure it was more than just to bring your friend back his possessions," said Shubuo.

"You're right. I am here for more than bringing Kantanshi his poisons and knives. However, I won't tell you why I'm here," replied Shadow-Blade.

_Someone's going to die before the end of the day_, Kantanshi thought to himself. "Speaking of poisons, did you happen to bring anymore of them with you?" he asked while holding up the one Shadow-Blade dropped during his fight.

"No. I left the rest at the werewolf camp. We can get them when I head back."

"That's fine. At least I know where they are now."

"To be honest, there's something that seems off about this whole thing."

"What do you mean?" asked Kantanshi.

"I don't know. Something just doesn't seem add up about the werewolves and vampires fighting."

"I think I can help explain that," Shubuo said. "But how about we take this conversation to my quarters to discuss this matter. Shadow-Blade, though you are a werewolf, you shall be a guest in my camp. Any that decide to defy my orders will be dealt with severely."

"Thanks, but if any of your vampires are stupid enough to attack me, then they got something to lose," replied Shadow-Blade.

"Considering our fight, I have to agree," Shubuo said with a laugh.

With that, the three of them headed for the vampire camp. Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade told each other about what happened to them when they separated after obtaining Pain and Torment.

"Its interesting that we both ended fighting necromancers," commented Kantanshi.

"Yeah. Although the one I faced didn't self-destruct when I killed him," replied Shadow-Blade.

"Not all necromancers in Hell will, but most choose to as a defense in case they are defeated," explained Shubuo.

When they arrived at the vampire camp, an alarm was raised suddenly. As Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade looked around vampires came running out to surround them.

"SILENCE!!" roared Shubuo over the alarm.

Almost immediately, the alarm was silenced and all the warriors present stood waiting for their orders.

Shadow-Blade glanced at Kantanshi who simply shrugged at the situation.

"It's good that you responded so quickly to the intruder alarm," Shubuo said when he was sure his soldiers were paying close enough attention. "However, the werewolf you see behind me is my guest and as such he is not to be attacked. Any who do, assuming he let's you live, shall have to answer to me for their actions. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," the soldiers replied in unison.

"Good, dismissed."

"Good to know that you command obedience from them," Kantanshi said.

"You won't remain a leader long if you don't," replied Shubuo. "Although I think you might be an exception, Kantanshi. You and your friend both seem like the type to only take orders as long as you feel it's necessary."

"You wouldn't be too far off about that," Kantanshi said with a laugh.

Shubuo lead them to a large tent that was located near the back of the camp. As he ushered them in, he called for his servant to bring in extra chairs for Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade to sit on. After Shubuo's servant brought the chairs and was dismissed, Shubuo sat in his chair behind his desk while Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade took the seats provided for them.

"Is there any reason why you're choosing to keep your purpose for being here a secret?" Shubuo suddenly asked Shadow-Blade.

"You don't stay an assassin long if you start revealing information," Shadow-Blade.

"I suppose not."

"So why are you and the werewolves fighting anyway?" Kantanshi asked.


	10. Chapter 10

The trio sat in Shubuo's tent talking about the advantages both races had. "The war started many centuries ago. The leader of the werewolves, Shuhan and I were lifelong friends on earth. One day a mysterious being accompanied by the Grim Reaper came and told us that our condition was the doing of the other's race. The problem is that is not at all true, Hell's Disease is something that you usually contract from other demons, though I don't know how any of them contract it without actually turning into one or the other. My guess is when you two went into the Temple of Pain and Torment and when you fought those demons for the swords, you contracted it from them. Anyway, Shuhan and I attempted to calm our races saying that there is no way that could happen, but obviously it did not work. The old man then poisoned the leader of the werewolf tribe at that time, and blamed the leader of the vampire tribe. That is where the rift started," began Shubuo.

"Did anyone see the old man poison the werewolf?" asked Kantanshi, more curious about his technique than anything else.

"I was the only one, and when Shuhan heard about the poisoning he must have taken control over the werewolves, and unfortunately the two of us have never talked since that day," replied the vampire leader with a tear in his eye.

"So we just have to convince Shuhan, the werewolves, and vampire armies that this is all a big misunderstanding…" Shadow-Blade mentioned.

"Easier said than done, most of the time…" started Shubuo.

"Hush, there is something lurking outside that should not be there. Shadow-Blade you go out the front and see if you can distract him, I'll use the usual ways to capture him," said Kantanshi taking control of the situation.

""I'll have the interrogation rooms prepared by the time you two return," replied the vampire leader in a low whisper.

Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade looked at each other, "Highly unlikely," replied Shadow-Blade grinning with excitement.

Shadow-Blade drew his father's sword as Kantanshi snuck out the back making himself unnoticeable. Shadow-Blade encountered the intruder first and ran at him with the look to kill. The intruder not knowing anything else to do drew a short blade and a knife and engaged Shadow-Blade. Kantanshi snuck up behind the intruder and put him into a choke hold. The intruder was not a typical human, like he looked. He threw Kantanshi over his shoulder and howled. Shadow-Blade ran in full force, but the intruder blocked Shadow-Blade's attacks. Kantanshi drew a knife from his boot, tested the edge and smothered it with the poison that he retrieved from Shadow-Blade. Kantanshi threw the knife at the back of Shadow-Blade as Shadow-Blade engaged the intruder again.

"Shadow-Blade DUCK!" shouted Kantanshi at his partner. Before Shadow-Blade even knew what was going on, he was on the ground ready to hamstring the intruder as if by some off chance Kantanshi missed. The knife stuck the intruder in the left shoulder, who howled in pain.

Shadow-Blade went to hamstring him, but the intruder jumped into the air and pulled out a short bow and aimed at Kantanshi. Not waiting around to see what was about to happen, Kantanshi focused on where he wanted to go and appeared behind the intruder and struck him in the back of the head. The intruder's arrow fired hitting a lone watchman vampire, which brought the small fight to the attention of every other vampire in the camp. Vampires were grabbing nearby swords and running to the fight. One decided that Shadow-Blade was the enemy as well and attacked him. Shadow-Blade quickly killed one of the vampires leading the attack as well the three that followed. Kantanshi drew his knife from the intruder's shoulder and stabbed him at the base of the spine. The intruder fell to the ground paralyzed. Kantanshi drew Torment, placed his hand on the edge of the sword to draw out its full power for the fight, when Shubuo came from a nearby structure and yelled, "HALT!"

Kantanshi removed his hand from Torment, Shadow-Blade stood at the ready to attack any who disobeyed the Shubuo, and Shubuo came to stand beside the two assassins.

"I told you any who attacked this werewolf would answer to me, assuming he lets you live, now do you all wish to die or are u going to return to your posts?" asked Shubuo with more authority that he had spoken with earlier that day. The warriors left the area and returned to what they were doing. Shubuo found the intruder with Kantanshi's knife in his back. "Nice, we want information and you kill him, good shot Shadow-Blade," said the vampire leader.

"Actually that was me," state Kantanshi, "And we can still get information out of him, it's a weak poison that causes temporary paralysis, let's get him to a room where we have complete control, before I remove the knife and start the treatment. By the way, Shadow-Blade, I'll need a sample of your blood before we treat him."

"What? Why?" asked the werewolf.

"Because I've treated you for this poison before, and I don't have my antidotes with me at the moment, don't worry it's a small cut and a short procedure," replied Kantanshi.

The trio dragged their paralyzed hostage down to a large dimly lit room, with two beds and chains lying around the room as well as other torture devices. Shubuo tied the prisoner down and rotated the bed so that he was facing the center of the room. Kantanshi returned the knife to his boot where he had originally pulled it from, and loosened his coat and doubled checked his pockets for poisons and other items he would need. Kantanshi drew a knife from one of the benches and cut Shadow-Blade's arm to and took 5 drops of blood into a vial. Shadow-Blade bound his arm to stop the bleeding. Kantanshi found a few dried herbs in his coat crushed them and mixed them with the blood sample. Then gave it to the prisoner, who refused it, so Shadow-Blade took out his father's sword and stabbed the prisoner in the knee causing him to scream in pain, so Kantanshi poured the drink down his throat.

"Give it a few seconds to kick in, he'll be fine in no time," said Kantanshi, "For future reference Shadow-Blade, it seems that all of us still have most of our human traits."

"Really, what makes you say that?" asked Shubuo.

"This poison, is meant to incapacitate a victim, if left untreated it'll kill them, this is one of the last poisons I made before I died. I used something similar to this on one of our last missions on Earth, against the guards, Remember when they were chasing us Shadow-Blade?" Replied Kantanshi.

"Yeah, but I thought it killed them quicker…" said Shadow-Blade.

"That was a more concentrated form I used on Earth, this one causes local paralysis and then as the body tries to close the wound it starts to spread, if it spreads too fast it'll reach the heart and kill the victim, but if it spreads slowly enough, it makes for quite a painful death…Looks like he's awake," stated Kantanshi changing the subject.

The three looked at the intruder each with their own ideas of what to do to them. Kantanshi went over to the bench and started grind some herbs into a fine powder. Shadow-Blade began sharpening his father's sword then thought better of it and drew pain. As Shadow-Blade removed Pain from its sheath the intruder's eyes grew large and wild.

"So…you know this sword Pain do you?" ask Shubuo, "I would like to know what you know of this sword."

The intruder remained silent. The only sound that could be heard was the grind of Kantanshi's mortar and pestle as he continued to mix a new concoction. The sound of stone on stone was enough to drive anyone crazy, but this intruder was no ordinary enemy. The grind eventually annoyed Kantanshi so much that he stopped and continued his mash by hand.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Shubuo in a very patient voice, "I could send you up to my men who would have you so full of holes you would be confused for a pin cushion."

The vampire stood up only to have a throwing knife whizz past his head and nearly strike the intruder in the left shoulder. Kantanshi stood up with his mixture in the mortar and pestle again. This time he walked over to the intruder and began grinding the herbs again. The man cringed with agony as blood began to run down his shoulder. Kantanshi took a pinch of the mixture and packed it into the wound, the only thing that could be heard for miles was the prisoner's scream. Shubuo stood walked over to Kantanshi once the screaming had subsided, but before he could ask anything Shadow-Blade was behind him with a hand on the vampire leader's shoulder.

"Let's leave the interrogation to us, we've had more practice at it," said Shadow-Blade with a cruel grin on his face. Shubuo deciding he did not have the stomach for whatever it was the two assassins had in store for the poor man. Shubuo went up stairs to get the reports from his men while Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade did what they had to do to get information.

Shadow-Blade sat on a stool testing the edge of Pain as Kantanshi tried everything he could think of with the supplies they had. Kantanshi had stabbed the man multiple times, tried various poisons both tested and untested on the man and finally when he was about to turn it over to his partner for a time, Pain spoke out.

"A sacrifice of blood will awaken, a power beyond comprehension, suffering is the only way for the master to gain complete control." Said the sword.

"Hmmm, curious…." Said Shadow-Blade.

"We can discuss that later if you want to, I think it's about time I tag out to you, my hands are growing numb from all the torment I've attempted to inflict on him. Shadow-Blade stood up with a jagged knife in his hand, one of the things he had retrieved from the werewolf camp. This dagger was used to rip through the muscles of an enemy, it was originally of Kantanshi's design. It had groves for liquid types of poisons, but Shadow-Blade had never really used it unless they were trying to get information. Usually he placed small amounts of water on the blade in order to scare the victims, this time; however, Shadow-Blade had another idea.

"Kantanshi, what is your most painful poison that you have on you right now?"

"I don't have any right this second…and my hands are numb and aching from all the mixing I've been doing, but I can give you the ingredients and you can mix a poison to use…" replied the assassin rubbing his hands.

"Sure, but do you have any that if mixed wrong would kill the victim?" asked Shadow-Blade looking the pestle and mortar over with a cruel gleam in his eye.

"Any of the poisons I use mixed incorrectly can kill the victim quicker than intended, but of the ones I have here, it won't do us much good to have them mixed wrong…except that it would be for the most painful death a person could endure," replied Kantanshi, seeing where this was going.

Kantanshi removed multiple dried herbs from the pouches he had found around the camp, as well as the ones that Shadow-Blade had given him. Shadow-Blade knowing his partner all too well, knew that odds are it was a fool proof recipe for an untreated poison, but it would hopefully be enough to scare the intruder into talking. Kantanshi pulled out the herbs in plain view of the intruder and instructed Shadow-Blade how to mix them; Shadow-Blade purposefully mixed them in a completely random and incorrect order only to get yelled at by Kantanshi. Once the mixture was finished he added it to the knife and walked over to the intruder who was now shaking with fear.

"I was sent by the werewolf over lord, Shuhan, to hunt and kill any traitors, and you Shadow-Blade look like the biggest traitor of them all, it will be the death of you once I get out of here." With that, the man turned into a werewolf and damaging the bonds that held him, he dropped a smoke bomb to cover his escape, only to have Kantanshi right in his face with Torment drawn. Torment, who was only half awake at this time, began to glow red, with anticipation of new bloodshed, Kantanshi held the tip of the demon sword to the werewolf's throat waiting for him to move, only to hear Shadow-Blade scream in pain. The intruder werewolf ran towards the scream with a small dagger drawn, to kill Shadow-Blade, but Shadow-Blade dodged the attack and screamed in pain again. The intruder lunged at Shadow-Blade, who deftly dodged the attack again only to scream in pain. Kantanshi, still partially blinded by the smoke listened for the movement of the spy, then he realized what was going on, Shadow-Blade had awakened Pain…what a time for that. Kantanshi drew out Torment's power that seemed to become all the more powerful. Pain reacted to this release of power and mixed with Torment, torturing Shadow-Blade's mind. Shadow-Blade saw what he had never wanted to see again, his entire family estate soaked in blood, his family dead, a young man, who had been a close friend, ran through with multiple spears and a black powder lining the floor. Then Shadow-Blade saw the same vision that Kantanshi had seen, of a shadowed figured making a deal with Satan himself, for the blood of innocents, the shadow would gain immortality. Shadow-Blade coming out his trance looked at Pain, who was black with red tints on the blade, Shadow-Blade sliced his hand a second time only have a small pain course through his body and expel, knocking both Kantanshi and the other werewolf into nearby walls, Kantanshi rose up and stated, "torture my enemy…" as he said this Torment turned into thousands of tiny little blades slicing the werewolves, but Pain created a barrier to defend his master against the attack. The werewolf that had originally entered the camp, and they had attempted to get information out of, was sliced and the next thing anyone knew the werewolf was screaming in pain with tormented memories, curled in a small ball in the corner as Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade walked over to him. Shadow-Blade looked at Pain and ran the werewolf through, with a final scream, Pain absorbed the vast about of blood, turned dark red and fell back into a normal state.

"Well that was productive…." Stated Kantanshi, "you woke up your sword, we have minimal information, and we've killed someone…all before lunch…hungry?"

"Sure, I know I saw something to eat when I entered, we should probably go tell Shubuo what happened though," replied Shadow-Blade sheathing Pain.


	11. Chapter 11

To Hell and Back

"You did what?!" Shubuo asked when he heard what Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade did.

"We killed him," was all Kantanshi said.

"I thought you were getting information out of him?" asked Shubuo.

"We tried, but he seemed determined not to talk," explained Shadow-Blade.

"So you didn't get any kind of information out of him?"

"Well apparently I could be considered a traitor to the werewolves now," replied Shadow-Blade. "He was sent by Shuhan to hunt and kill any traitors he finds."

"So, now what are we going to do seeing as you two killed our only source of information?" asked Shubuo.

"Well we do know who sent him," replied Kantanshi. "We could always go capture Shuhan and see what we can get from him."

"No! Despite the differences we have now, Shuhan is still my friend. I refuse to harm unless absolutely necessary," Shubuo said.

"If you have a better idea we'd love to hear it," replied Shadow-Blade.

"Fine, but only if we don't have any other way of getting information," Shuhan said after a few minutes.

"How about just me and Shadow-Blade go? We have plenty of practice with sneaking into places," Kantanshi suggested. "And don't worry, we won't hurt him unless me makes us, and we won't kill him," he added after seeing the look on Shubuo's face.

"I'm going to hold the two of you to that," Shubuo said, though he still had a worried look on his face.

Afterward, Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade went get something to eat and start planning out how they would approach the werewolf camp. Since Shadow-Blade is werewolf, he knew he would have little difficulty getting into the camp. Although, he was unsure how much Shuhan knew about the current situation. They started by thinking of ways for Kantanshi to enter the camp unseen. Kantanshi knew that he could always use his ability to go unnoticeable if necessary.

"How's the planning going?" Shubuo asked when he entered some time later.

"Alright. We're just putting the finishing touches on the plan we have," replied Kantanshi.

"And what's your plan for catching Shuhan?"

"That depends on if I can get my poisons back."

"I thought you were going capture Shuhan, not kill him?"

"We won't, not yet at least. He's talking about his paralyzing poisons," replied Shadow-Blade.

"I should've guessed as much since you say that you used poisons as an assassin on earth."

A short while after nightfall, the assassins left the vampire camp. While they walked to the werewolf camp, Shadow-Blade told Kantanshi everything that he could about the way the camp was set up. While he had already told him about it while they were planning how they would infiltrate the camp, he was giving Kantanshi as many details that he could remember.

When they sighted the werewolf camp, Kantanshi stayed behind sitting on a branch with his bow out and an arrow notched. From his position, he watched as Shadow-Blade approached the gates. When Shadow-Blade reached the gates, a guard stepped out to meet him. Shadow-Blade recognized him as one of the werewolves that came to get him.

"So you're back," the werewolf said to him. "I take your mission was a success then?"

"So you know about that?" Shadow-blade asked him.

"Shuhan told me to watch out for when you return. Did you kill the vampire Shuhan sent you after?"

"Surprisingly, no. He was able to distract me long enough to escape. Although I don't think he'll be doing much for a while considering I removed one of his arms. I'll have to track him down and finish him later."

Despite the distance, Kantanshi could hear Shadow-Blade's conversation with the guard well enough. Kantanshi laughed when he heard Shadow-Blade's excuse. He knew Shadow-Blade was lying about fighting with whoever his target was. As Shadow-Blade entered the camp, he looked back to where Kantanshi was waiting. With a slight nod, Shadow-Blade turned and entered the camp. Kantanshi dropped from the tree he was in, started making his way through the forest to the area that they agreed on for him to sneak in.

Knowing he had a bit of time before meeting with Kantanshi, Shadow-Blade went to the armory to get the rest of Kantanshi's poisons and throwing knives. He saw another werewolf exiting the armory as he neared it.

"Here you guys can have this sword back," Shadow-Blade said as he threw Cerberus's Claw at his feet.

"Why would you return the best blade in Hell? Do you plan on using just the sword of Pain from now on?" the werewolf asked.

"No, I just got my sword back and it's better than that piece of crap," Shadow-Blade replied.

"Why don't we test it then?" the werewolf asked picking up Cerberus's Claw and taking a fighting stance.

Shadow-Blade drew his father's sword and prepared to attack. Shadow-Blade attacked quickly, giving the werewolf little time to react. After a few attacks, Shadow-Blade jumped back and prepared to charge again. The werewolf, not knowing what to expect, took a defensive stance. Shadow-Blade attacked with a simple overhead attack. When the werewolf defended, Cerberus's Claw broke. Shadow-Blade stopped his attack just short of the werewolf's shoulder.

"Like I said, that sword is a piece of crap," Shadow-Blade said as he sheathed his sword.

Leaving the werewolf where he was, Shadow-Blade entered the armory. He left the armory placing the last of Kantanshi's knives into his pack and headed towards their meeting place.

Kantanshi reached the wall that surrounded the camp without being seen. Looking up he saw a guard patrolling that side of the wall. Kantanshi reached for his knives only to remember that he doesn't have them yet. Glancing down, he saw a stick lying at his feet. Picking it up, he got a mischievous look on his face. He drew Torment silently and began sharpening it. When he was satisfied with the sharpness of the stick, he sheathed Torment. After checking the distance again, Kantanshi threw the stick and hit the guard in the throat. With a smirk, Kantanshi began searching for a way to climb the wall. He didn't have to search long. Kantanshi found an area of the wall that had fallen into disrepair. After finding a decent handhold, he began his climb. When he reached the top, he checked to see if there were anymore guards on the wall. Seeing that it was clear, Kantanshi pulled himself over the side and onto the wall.

As Shadow-Blade waited for Kantanshi, he examined the edge of his father's sword. _I might have to get a sharpening stone soon,_ he thought to himself. Despite how lightly Kantanshi landed, Shadow-Blade heard him drop in behind him.

"No problems I take it then?" Shadow-Blade asked as he sheathed his sword.

"I had to kill one guard, but otherwise no," Kantanshi replied.

"I figured you might have to. I'm surprised it was only one though," Shadow-Blade said with a shrug. "By the way, these are yours. I'm not sure which ones are which."

"Thanks," Kantanshi said as he took his poisons laughing a little seeing some of them in jars.

With that the two assassins started towards Shuhan's tent with Kantanshi keeping to the shadows. As they neared Shuhan's tent, Kantanshi found a place where he could watch the entrance to the tent without being seen. Shadow-Blade stood a few feet away from the entrance and called to Shuhan. Kantanshi moved to a spot that was closer, making sure he wasn't seen.

"So I see you're back," Shuhan said when he saw Shadow-Blade. "Was your mission a success then?"

"Unfortunately, no. He was able to escape, but I don't think he'll be up to killing anyone anytime soon, " Shadow-Blade reported.

"I figured you would be able to kill him no problem."

"It seemed as if he isn't used to fighting up close like you said, so I had that advantage over him. But he was craftier than I anticipated and he was able to distract me enough to get away. That was after I removed one of his arms though."

"At least he'll out of commission for a while. I can probably send one of my other warriors after him now."

"Don't bother, I intend to track him down and finish him off. I just came back to report to you and rest a bit first."

"Don't like to leave targets alive I see," Shuhan said with a grin.

While Shadow-Blade and Shuhan were talking Kantanshi had been steadily sneaking closer and closer. After checking which poisons were which, he selected one of his paralyzing ones and added it to the edge of one of his knives. As Shadow-Blade continued his report to Shuhan, Kantanshi took aim at Shuhan, but stopped when he noticed Shuhan was standing very still.

"I smell a vampire," Shuhan said as he sniffed the air. Suddenly, Shuhan gave a loud howl that alerted every werewolf in the camp. "There's a vampire somewhere in the camp, find him!!" he ordered when enough warriors were within hearing distance.

Shadow-Blade ran acting as if he was searching for the intruder, knowing exactly who Shuhan was talking about. Kantanshi went unnoticeable and ran back to where he and Shadow-Blade had met. He saw Shadow-Blade was already there and pretending to be searching for an intruder.

"Now what do we do?" Kantanshi asked without revealing himself.

"I say we get out of here for now," replied Shadow-Blade quietly.

"Alright," Kantanshi replied. Then he turned to the wall and began to climb.

As the werewolves searched the camp, Shadow-Blade made his way to the gate.

"And just where do you think you're going?" came a voice from behind him.

"Checking to see whether the intruder made it out of the camp or not," Shadow-Blade replied calmly as he turned to see who it was.

"Good idea," Shuhan said.

Shadow-Blade saw him turn and order a few other werewolves to check outside the camp as well before turning and heading out. As soon as he was out of the camp he headed straight to the forest nearby. Hearing a sudden noise behind him, Shadow-Blade dropped into a crouch and got ready to draw his sword. He relaxed when he saw it was Kantanshi.

"So, now what?" Kantanshi asked.

"I don't know," Shadow-Blade replied.

"Maybe I can be of some help," said a voice.

Both assassins turned and were ready to draw Pain and Torment.

"Easy assassins, I mean you no harm," said the old man with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

"There is one way to get the wonderful leader of the werewolves," the old man said.

The two assassins looked at each other wondering what kind of wild tale this was going to turn into. Shadow-Blade and Kantanshi still had their hands on their weapons not trusting the old man. As they stood there waiting two elemental portals opened up; one the element of earth the other fire. The two assassins looked over their shoulders to see what the commotion was, Ifrit and Eldest stepped out. Ifrit had changed; he had aged…was that even possible for a demon to age?

"Ifrit….father?" asked Kantanshi barely recognizing the demon.

"What demons, well then, I see you already have plenty of help, but it won't keep me from kill you both and turning you over to Satan himself," the old man said starting to stand up the old man drew a sword out of his cane. The man opened a portal and came behind Kantanshi with a sword at his throat. Ifrit drew a sword of fire out of nothing and prepared to attack. Eldest summoned two stone golems to aid and protect them. Shadow-Blade drew Pain out and placed his hand across the blade ready to draw out the sword's full potential. Kantanshi just simply smiled. The old man tightened his grip on Kantanshi. Kantanshi's grin grew wider. He grabbed the old man's hand flipped him over his shoulder onto the ground drew out Torment and stabbed the man through the stomach. Torment started to draw power from the blood, Torment was drawing so much power that Pain started to react. Shadow-Blade decided it might be a good idea to stab the man through as well. Shadow-Blade stabbed the old man through the chest. Pain and Torment summoned out of themselves and changed color. Pain turned to a deep blood red, Torment turned to a deep black blade, with red streaks down the blade. The old man in his last dyeing breath screamed a scream that Kantanshi recognized as a necromancer's final release. Torment and Pain were withdrawn and sheathed. Kantanshi opened up a portal and dropped the necromancer about 2 miles away and returned to the party. The old man blew up about two miles away.

"Dear masters, we can react with each other, how we react does have its own fall backs, but it is a powerful spell that no one has ever survived. Use it with care."

The four looked at each other and shrugged. Ifrit was the first to break the silence. "You two have done well for yourselves, both contracted Hell's Disease yet even with the different forms you two still worked together. There are many problems with politics in hell and one of the major ones revolves around Hell's Disease. Now to get to the leader of the werewolves you'll need some ancient artifacts, one of fire, one of earth, one of air, and final one of water. The four temples are all connected together I'd suggest starting in the temple of fire and going then going to…. Shit werewolves!"

In the distance a howl sounded. The four of them looked in the direction to see a small group of hunting werewolves calling to the rest of the camp. Kantanshi drew Torment, ran his hand across the blade. "Scatter." Kantanshi told the sword. Shadow-Blade followed suit running his hand across Pain. "Scream." Shadow-Blade told Pain. The two swords scattered into thousands of blades. Kantanshi opened a portal for quick retreat if the need arose. Shadow-Blade melded with some nearby shadows waiting for any stray werewolves to wonder too close. Ifrit and Eldest open elemental portals and took refuge. The blades that Pain turned into went from blood red to black with crimson streaks down the center; Torment went from black with a red streak to solid crimson. The two swords swirled in a storm of pain and torment many of the werewolves killing themselves from memories long forgotten. Some their greatest fears came real through the pain. The howling could be heard for what seemed like hours and for miles. Kantanshi finally adjusted his portal to conceal the screams of their victims. Most of the hunting party was mutilated others were cowering waiting for a merciful that death would not come. The two swords returned to their owners. Torment changing his blade once again to solid black with crimson spots down the blade. Pain turned solid red. As the two returned the swords to their sheaths, the swords spoke again. "You had been warned." The two swords said in unison. Kantanshi looked at Shadow-Blade who was grasping his throat as if an invisible hand had wrapped around it and would not let go. Before Kantanshi could react he saw a brutal scene from his recent history, a man who had been his target was in a bed room naked with a wicked grin on his face, Kantanshi looked down to realize that he was in a woman's body bound and unable to move. The man came closer, so close he could smell his breathe. Kantanshi started to wonder at what spell he had been hit with when the words of his sword came to him. "You had been warned." Then he realized this was a side effect of the technique that Shadow-Blade and he had used. Kantanshi wiggled his right hand free of the bonds using what he had learned in his training. Punched the man as hard as he could from his awkward angle, a knife formed in his hand he cut his bonds and stood over the man with the knife in his hand ready to kill him again.

"You were targeted for crimes that you could be convicted for, personally, I could care less you were some pocket change to me. However, even though I am not being paid for this I'm gonna enjoy killing you in close quarters." With that Kantanshi drew the knife over his head and stabbed the man square in the left shoulder dislocating this arm. Kantanshi left the knife lodged in the man's shoulder and applied pressure to the base of the man's skull. The man screamed in pain as if he thought his own head would fall off. Kantanshi continued his work until the man passed out. Since his pain was over Kantanshi drew the blade from the man's shoulder and stabbed him just below the heart where he would not bleed to death too quickly. After this was done he got up, grabbed a robe to cover himself and walked out the door as he walked out the scene faded only to be replaced by Shadow-Blade's gasps.

Immediately after the swords had spoke Shadow-Blade began to have difficulty breathing. Shadow-Blade remembered the training hours he had spent in choke holds from Kantanshi and how Kantanshi had taught him to counter them. Shadow-Blade reached over his shoulder looking for his attacker. There wasn't anyone there. Suddenly a sharp pain raced through his left shoulder. Shadow-Blade screamed out in pain. As a man dressed in black stood over him with a large knife, the knife did not go quite deep enough to dislocate his shoulder but it was enough to force him to fight one handed. Shadow-Blade instantly recognized it as a move that Kantanshi used to get information out of an already injured enemy. Shadow-Blade reached up to pull out the knife but found his other hand bound and sharp pain raced over Shadow-Blade's skull, not something he remembered. Not wanting to stick around to find out what would happen next Shadow-Blade drew on a reserve of strength and broke the bonds on his right hand. The assassin removed the knife from his shoulder and stabbed himself in the leg. The illusion faded from the assassin's sight only to find Kantanshi standing up from whatever position he had been in. Kantanshi drew Torment as Shadow-Blade sat up. They angelic demons looked at each other wordless. The two retreated into the forest. Kantanshi opened a portal and found two small children that had been used as sacrifices. Kantanshi ignored his conscience and ate his fill and left the bodies. Shadow-Blade who had not had a bite to eat since they had escaped from the chimera's cage was famished he looked around wondering what he could eat only to find a man in a daze as if he had been put under some kind of spell. Shadow-Blade pounced on him and ate his fill. Once they were done Ifrit and Eldest made their appearance.

"Well I do believe our sons are much stronger than even their own swords gave them credit for," said Eldest.

"They are the first to master the swords this far. I don't know that I would use that attack again unless need, but I am thoroughly impressed," replied Ifrit, "now as we were about to say you should visit the temples of the elements, it is near where you found your swords, there will be demons guarding each one that you will have to fight. Yes we do guard them, but we will cross that bridge when we get to it, first go to the temple of water, followed by the temple of air, earth, fire and then the temple of Darkness."

"I thought someone said there were only four elemental temples," replied Shadow-Blade.

"For many centuries there were, but since you two went out for revenge, the powers of darkness were not as weak as they used to be, no one is blaming you, and I doubt it is from any one person, but your guild head, I think started that trend," replied the fire demon.

"I see, well we should be off," replied Kantanshi looking at his partner.

"One thing before you go, Ifrit and I guard our perspective elements, but there is a final guardian that you will have to defeat in order to move to the next temple. Be cautious of them, they have the most absolute control of their perspective elements. The guardians of Darkness, no one has faced them yet. So be careful, we will aid in any way we can, good luck boys," said Eldest looking at Ifrit for any missing details.

"Yes, good luck to you both," replied Ifrit opening a portal.

The two assassins sat in their camp, worn out from their day's fights. When there was a rustle in the bushes. An old man with two different colored eyes came out and sat near the two. "Well I see you weren't in need of my services this time," the old man laughed.

Kantanshi reached for his throwing knives, "we killed you, our swords drank your blood."

Shadow-Blade drew his father's sword, "There is no doubt of that, I say we kill him and get this over with."

"Please, Angelic Demons, I mean you no harm, you may have thought that you killed me, but it was in fact a fallen demon hunter. Satan has been watching you two, he is getting nervous, he does not know where you are or that I am speaking to you, but I will say this. If you intend to survive eternity, you will need to destroy him. Like I told you earlier though, he also holds control over as well the antidote for Hell's disease. Use caution. You have mastered the two greatest demon swords, but he is still more powerful. I will see you two in the temples if I can break away from Satan long enough. I will speak frankly with you as much as possible from now on. Satan has taken to using me …. Doing things….horrible things, that I do not want to recall. If I help you will you two show me mercy?" asked the old man.

Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade looked at each other with a nod of agreement they said they would not harm the old man as long as he helped them. The man nodded and disappeared. The two found a tent buried in the bushes at the feet of Shubuo who simply smiled. "Well now that you know he can be trust I guess I can tell you that, I pledge my allegiance to you two, and once you capture Shuhan and he figures out what is going then I know he will join as well, with the two of us you will have an force to be fearful of, even if you are Satan himself."

With that the three set up camp and went to sleep for the night. The next morning they headed out to the temple of water to claim the artifacts hidden within the walls.


	13. Chapter 13

The Angelic Demons and Shubuo arrived at the Temple of Water that afternoon. As they approached the gates, Kantanshi and Shadow Blade kept their eyes open for the guardian that their fathers' warned them about. As they reached the gate, they began to wonder if the demon was even there. Kantanshi froze when heard what sounded like water dripping.

"Get ready, I think we're about to see the demon that our fathers warned us about," he said to Shadow-Blade.

"Are you sure about that?" Shubuo asked from behind them.

"I think he means that dripping sound, which is starting to get louder," Shadow-Blade said.

"I hear it now," Shubuo said.

Without warning, a wall of water came flowing from the top of the gate and blocked the three of them from entering. As they stepped back, a figure began to appear in the water.

"I'm surprised you were able hear me so soon. Most have tried to enter before I appear," the figure said in a gurgled voice. "However, I can't let you just walk right in. If you want to enter this temple you must defeat me first."

"You say that like we should be surprised," Kantanshi said as he started to reach for Torment.

"It would seem someone has warned you about me," replied the demon as it began to take form and step out of the water.

"Something like that," Shadow-Blade said drawing Pain.

"I see you two wield the demon blades, Pain and Torment. This should be an interesting fight indeed," the demon said with a grin as it solidified.

Kantanshi, Shadow-Blade and Shubuo all took fighting stances. The water demon formed a blade from the waterfall behind him and prepared to fight. With a smirk, the demon attacked first. Shadow-Blade met him head on, while Kantanshi moved put distance between him and the demon and Shubuo stepped back, ready to move in if needed. As Shadow-Blade fought, Kantanshi decided to take aim with his bow.

"I haven't fought anyone as skilled as you in a while," the demon said when they separated.

"Well I was the best melee assassin on Earth," Shadow-Blade replied.

While they were talking, Kantanshi fired an arrow at the demon.

"I can see why. But I'm afraid you and your friend are going to have to better than that," the demon said as he caught the arrow Kantanshi fired.

"If you say so," Shadow-Blade said as he attacked.

The demon defended against Shadow-Blade's attacks, but soon found himself on a defensive from how rapidly Shadow-Blade was attacking. Although the demon could keep up with Shadow-Blade, he couldn't find a way to counter his attacks. As they continued fighting, the water demon was eventually able to create an opening. After blocking an attack, he was able to send Shadow-Blade's sword high and kicked him in the chest, sending him on his back. As the water demon lunged to finish him, Kantanshi fired another arrow. The demon stopped and let the arrow pass in front of him. As the demon was dodging the first arrow, Kantanshi fired three more that forced the demon to take a few steps back. At that moment, Shubuo rushed in and attacked. Shubuo was able to keep the demon on the defensive for a bit. However, the demon soon went on the offensive. When the demon was about to land a hit, Shubuo opened a Hell Portal under his feet and dropped in.

As Shubuo dropped into his Hell Portal, Shadow-Blade charged forward to attack. The water demon was just able to defend himself but was on the defensive again. Shadow-Blade jumped back a bit before charging in again with a horizontal slash. When the attack should have connected, the water demon turned into water to avoid being hit. The demon had a sly smile as he resolidified.

"I guess it goes without saying that I won't die easily," the demon said.

"That should make this interesting," Shadow-Blade replied. "I haven't had a real challenge since the last time I fought Kantanshi and my fight with Shubuo."

As their fight continued, Kantanshi watched and tried to stay out of the demon's sight. Each time Shadow-Blade came close to landing a blow, the demon would turn into water. Shadow-Blade and the demon stood with their blades crossed, both trying to push the other back. Kantanshi, not wanting to waste an opportunity, drew Torment and charged. Before the demon could react, Shadow-Blade jumped back as Kantanshi ran his sword into his back.

"Well played Angelic Demons," the demon said as he died.

"You don't seem surprised, or upset, that I attacked you from behind," Kantanshi said as he pulled Torment from the demon's body.

"Why would I be surprised about being attacked from behind when I'm facing assassins? How often have you not stabbed someone in the back?" the demon asked with a laugh.

Before either of them could answer, the demon fell face first on ground dead. With the demon dead, the wall of water that was blocking the entrance slowly stopped until the entrance was clear. After the water stopped, the doors began to open as the assassins and Shubuo approached.

"It's been a while since the last time anyone's entered my temple," a voice said as they entered. "I commend you on defeating my guardian so easily, but know that I won't be so easily defeated."

"Maybe you'll actually be a challenge then," Kantanshi yelled.

"Well it seems someone is rather arrogant," the voice laughed. "We'll see just how skilled the two truly are when you find me."

"So what do you think?" Shadow-Blade asked

"I'm beginning to wonder if I really should've come with the two of you," Shubuo said.

"You're free to wait outside if you want. As for that demon, we'll see when we find him," Kantanshi replied.

"I think I'll at least see how this ends," Shubuo said.

"Suit yourself. Shall we find this demon and see just what he's capable of?" Kantanshi asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Shadow-Blade replied with a laugh.

With that the three of them headed into the temple in search of the demon and the artifact that it guards. As they walked, Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade knew that the demon that spoke was watching them as they progressed through the temple. The three of them ran into some more demons as they went, but quickly disposed of them. After the third wave of demons that attacked them, Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade got the feeling the demon was either testing them or trying to figure out their fighting style, or probably both. They held back as much as they could so they could try to leave some surprises for him, as well as making sure they had the strength to fight when they find him. It wasn't long before they reached an enormous room that had a large pool in the center of it.

As they walked in, a figure rose from the center of the pool. Like the demon they faced outside, the figure started as water then solidified.

"So you two are the Angelic Demons, the most feared assassins on earth," the demon said after it solidified. "But I guess being the most feared on earth isn't much here now is it?"

"I don't know, I think we're doing well at making a name for ourselves here too," Shadow-Blade replied.

"That you are."

"So what artifact do you guard that we have to defeat you to get?" Kantanshi asked.

"You'll just have to defeat me to find out."

"Dead men tell no tales I'm afraid," Shadow-Blade said.

"However true that may be," the demon replied as he pulled his sword from the water under him and took his stance, "you'll know what your prize is if you succeed in defeating me."

Shadow-Blade and Kantanshi drew Pain and Torment and took their stances, while Shubuo moved to a corner of the room to watch. The demon moved in a flash to attack. Kantanshi threw two knives the moment the demon moved. The demon blocked both knives with a single swing of his sword, but was met almost immediately by Shadow-Blade and the two were locked in combat. Going back and forth, neither seemed able to gain any kind of advantage against the other. Kantanshi would throw the occasional knife or throwing spike, but none ever connected. As Shadow-Blade and the demon fought, Kantanshi pulled out a dagger that he had taken from one of the demons that attacked them on their way to the chamber. After gauging the weight and adjusting for it, he threw it at the demon's exposed back. The demon spun to evade the dagger as it reached him.

"You missed," he said with a smirk.

"Wasn't aiming at you," Kantanshi replied with a grin.

Confusion passed over the demon's face until he remembered Shadow-Blade. He turned and block Shadow-Blade's sword but didn't see the dagger that had been thrown until it was almost too late. Right before the dagger hit him, he turned into water and let it pass through him. The demon took a few steps back before resolidifying.

"That was very clever of the two of you," the demon commented. "I'm curious, was that planned or improvised?"

"Improvised," Kantanshi said.

"We've worked together long enough that we can read each other's moves and act accordingly," Shadow-Blade said as he adjusted his stance to incorporate the dagger he now had.

"I see you're no stranger to wielding two weapons."

"Well it came as a surprise to my partner when he first saw," Shadow-Blade replied with a laugh.

"I'm guessing he never saw you duel wield before then?"

"Yeah, and I'm glad that it wasn't when we tried to kill each other that I found out. He probably would've killed me then," Kantanshi said.

"What makes you say that?"

"I've always had trouble defeating him in weapons combat," Kantanshi replied.

"I see. Well that's enough talk for now. What do you say we get back to the reason you two are here?"

"Works for me," Shadow-Blade says as he charges in to attack.

The demon blocks his attack and is able to dodge the dagger as he brings it forward. The demon was eventually able to knock the dagger from Shadow-Blade's hand as their fight continues.

Kantanshi can already guess that he won't be able to finish him like the guardian outside the temple since the demon had watched. As he watched trying to find an opening, he saw that just like the guardian, the demon turns to water whenever Shadow-Blade would've landed an attack. As Kantanshi ran his hand down Torment's edge, the blade turned black with red streaks.

As Shadow-Blade and the demon fought, the demon deflected one of Shadow-Blade's attacks and drove his hand into his back. As he rushed forward to run him through, Kantanshi stepped in and blocked the attack. Kantanshi proceeded to take over the fight while Shadow-Blade caught his breath.

The demon began to press the attack after Kantanshi took over fighting, leaving him on the defensive. Kantanshi was eventually able to reach a stalemate with the demon when he got an idea. Grinning, Kantanshi jumped back and yelled "Scatter," causing Torment to break into millions of tiny, spinning blades that surrounded him. The hilt of the sword was absorbed into Kantanshi's hand while he stood in the center of the blades. With a wave of his hand, Kantanshi sent the blades after the water demon. The demon turned into water and let the blades pass through him. When all the blades had pass, he launched three water missiles at Kantanshi. The blades swarmed around him and deflected them.

While Kantanshi fought the demon, Shadow-Blade took time to awaken Pain. After running his hand long the blade and it turned a deep blood red, he got ready to charge the demon from behind. As soon as the demon resolidified, Shadow-Blade charged. As he reached him, the demon turned and defended. Kantanshi sent a portion of the blades surrounding him after the demon while Shadow-Blade was fighting him. The demon soon found himself having to dodge the blades Kantanshi sent as well as defending against Shadow-Blade's assault. As the demon turned to water to avoid another attack, Kantanshi was able to send a couple of blades into him and keep them within the demon's form. Not realizing the blades were there, the demon resolidified and soon found himself in pain.

As the demon started screaming in pain, Shadow-Blade ran the demon through. As Shadow-Blade removed Pain from the demon's body, the two blades Kantanshi had sent returned to him and joined the rest as they reformed Torment's blade as the hilt reappeared in Kantanshi's hand.

"Well fought Angelic Demons," the Demon said. "But know that the other demons will not be so easily defeated."

"Good to know. Now what do we get for defeating you?" Kantanshi asked.

"Right," the demon said after coughing up blood.

Snapping his fingers, two platforms rose from the pool. On the platforms were two sets of armor.

"This armor will protect you from the even the most extremes of heat," the demon said. "You'll need it when you enter the fire temple."

Shadow-Blade and Kantanshi both went to inspect the armor. After their initial inspection, they both tried on the armor. They noticed that it began to conform to their bodies, allowing them free movement.

"Is there anything else we should know about the armor?" Shadow-Blade asked the demon as he turned.

When Kantanshi didn't hear a reply, he turned and saw that Shubuo was standing over the demon.

"He's dead," Shubuo said when he saw them looking.

"Well at least we got the artifact we needed from him," Kantanshi said.

"True, but now which temple do we go to next?" Shadow-Blade asked.

"How about we get out of here first then decide that later?"

"That works for me."

As the Angelic Demons and Shubuo left they noticed that the pool the demon rose out of was beginning to empty. They looked at each other and just shrugged then continued out of the temple.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As the three of them left a dark mist formed around them separating them from each other. Out of the mist came a skeletal figure dressed in a cloak. Shadow-Blade and Shubuo were separated from Kantanshi, so Kantanshi was the only one remotely aware of what was going on. Seeing the figure step into view Kantanshi reached for Torment.

"I see you two have bested the water demons of old and gained the legendary water armor. Allowing you to with stand extreme heat, let's see if you can with stand the cold temperatures then." Said the grim reaper stepping to Kantanshi's view. As he finished materializing the water temple became solid ice, the armor on Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade began to stiffen and feel more like plate armor then the flexible armor that it was. Kantanshi not entirely sure the best way to fight with such stiff armor decided that he should try to end this quickly. Kantanshi threw a few knives at the Grim Reaper who dematerialized, Grim ran up to Kantanshi swinging his scythe straight down on Kantanshi's head, Kantanshi dodged to the side but was a bit on the slow side since his armor was not as flexible as it was moments ago, so the blade of scythe landed squarely on Kantanshi's shoulder, but it did not do any harm to Kantanshi. Grim looked at him completely shocked Kantanshi took this time to draw Torment again and stabbed Grim right between the ribs, thinking this would be a killing a blow Kantanshi withdrew Torment and took a few steps back. Grim stood up and looked at the spot where Kantanshi and stabbed him.

"You know the best part about being the death reaper himself?" he asked, "It's extremely difficult to get killed off, a normal mortal wound will do you no good, you'll have to do better than that." While Grim was speaking two skeletons rose up and stalked off into the mist. Kantanshi drew and threw two throwing stars that he had retrieved through the Water Temple in the general direction of the skeletons killing them both. "Nice shot, but how do you know you didn't hit your friends?" smirked Grim.

"I can sense where Shubuo is, since we are both vampires and Shadow-Blade…well he knows me well enough," replied Kantanshi running Torment across his hand to awaken him. Grim opened up a portal right behind Kantanshi and took a swing with his scythe again, Kantanshi dodged this time with plenty of time to spare and countered, with Torment and throwing knife. The throwing knife lodged itself into an empty eye socket. The grim reaper screamed in pain as more skeletons rose to the surface. Kantanshi decided it was time for a desperate technique. "Torment, Slice and Dice!" yelled Kantanshi to his awakened sword. The sword flew from his hand dancing around the area like an angry wasp destroying anything that happened to be in its way. The sword flew out sight multiple times chasing after enemies, Shadow-Blade caught in the mist narrowly avoided Torment twice. So he decided that since things were getting a bit dangerous he should also release Pain, so he ran his hand along Pain cutting open his hand, just before Torment would have struck, the energy release from Pain awakening deflected the flying sword.

Meanwhile Kantanshi was reduced to defending himself with short daggers and knives until he could catch Torment again to use it. Grim became very aggressive throwing all of his demonic might behind each swing of his scythe. Torment came whirling back in an attempt to kill Grim, who dodged the attack only to give Kantanshi back his sword. As Torment came back to him Kantanshi threw three knives to pin down Grim. The reaper was unable to dodge all of them so he ended up pinned to a wall with Kantanshi closing in quickly for the kill. Kantanshi ran the grim reaper through the skull between the eyes.

"I thought I told you I can't be killed that…." Started the grim reaper.

"You did, however, Torment has killed off your minions, as well as absorbed more power than anyone could ever manage. Torment, encase and reduce!" said Kantanshi. The sword that was sticking out of the grim reaper's head broke into millions of tiny pieces and surrounded the grim reaper. Then suddenly it began to shrink, quickly, killing the grim reaper. All that was left of the grim reaper was a black cape and a scythe. The fog quickly started to recede so that the party was again together.

"What happened?" asked Shubuo as the last of the fog cleared and Shadow-Blade sheathed Pain.

Kantanshi recounted what happened while the fog was surrounding everything. "…the only thing I really wasn't sure of is how to kill Grim anyway, I took a chance and got lucky," finished Kantanshi.

"Since you killed the grim reaper himself, which for the record is a huge accomplishment, you gain possession of everything he's ever taken. If my memory is correct, his cloak is basically a giant pocket you can keep all sorts of things in it," said Shubuo.

Kantanshi decided that it might be a good idea, since Shadow-Blade and himself had lost things to the grim reaper anyway. Kantanshi started pulling things out and tossing them over his shoulder, a few short swords which both Shadow-Blade and Shubuo dismissed as ancient junk, a moldy dinner of some sort, some poisons that Kantanshi had when he died, a few lock picks that Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade had in their possession, a rubber chicken, and finally Shadow-Blade's mace. Kantanshi reached into the cloak once more to find a small scroll with a strange seal on it, but the seal was broken. Kantanshi held it out to the other two wondering if they knew anything about it. Shubuo took one look at the seal and turned whiter than usual.

"That's Satan's seal, Lucifer himself, wrote this. It's said that if the seal is broken, by the wrong person they'll have an eternity of torture from the dark prince himself. However, since the grim reaper was Satan's right hand man, this is obviously an ongoing order, perhaps reading it will give some insight to what's going on," said the Vampire leader.

Kantanshi opened the scroll, looked over it multiple times trying to decipher it. Kantanshi was not illiterate so if it was written in a normal language he could have gotten the general idea. Kantanshi gave up and handed the scroll to Shadow-Blade who quickly handed over to Shubuo. Shubuo studied it for a moment then said, "This is written in Hell-noise, basically Hell's native tongue, but Hell's language has never before had a written language…at least one that isn't widely used. Usually this type of message can only be deciphered in the in-between realm that vampires use. If you give me a second….." Shubuo opened up a Hell Portal and was gone for all of two minutes. When he returned he looked far paler than normal. "The message is a death warrant, for four people. Kantanshi, Shadow-Blade, myself and Shuhan, we need to get to the werewolf camp no matter what! Shuhan, has some knowledge of the happening of Hell, he also knows how to get into two of the four temples since that's where he looked for weapons to use against us vampires. I don't know how we'll convince him to join us but we must. We need to get to the werewolf camp before other assassins after him. We maybe enemies but he was still always my friend. I know a short cut from here to that camp." With this news the three of them left for the werewolf camp following after Shubuo.


	15. Chapter 15

The three of them arrived at the werewolf camp shortly after leaving the Water Temple thanks to Shubuo's shortcut. Kantanshi and Shubuo hung back in the woods while Shadow-Blade approached the gate. When Shadow-Blade reached the gate, a guard stepped out to meet him.

"I have a warning for Shuhan," Shadow-Blade said as the guard approached.

"Shuhan knows you were involved in killing the hunting party. Why would you return after betraying your kind? And what warning could you possibly have for Shuhan?" the guard asked.

"Well I've run into people who appear to be allies only to have them attack me before, so excuse me for reacting the same way. As for the warning, that's Shuhan's concern not yours," Shadow-Blade replied harshly.

"Give me one reason why I should let you in," the guard replied taking a defensive stance.

"Well if you don't Shuhan will be killed. Besides, continue to stand in my way and I'll just kill you and walk in over your corpse."

The guard recoiled from the look in Shadow-Blade's eyes before stepping aside to let him in. Shadow-Blade walked in and headed straight for Shuhan's tent.

Kantanshi led Shubuo to the section of the wall that was in disrepair where he entered last time. As he got ready to climb, Shubuo grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Rather than climbing this wall, how about we use this instead?" Shubuo asked as he opened a hell portal in the wall so they could walk through.

"I really need to remember things like that," Kantanshi said as he laughed to himself.

"Old habits die hard I guess," Shubuo said with a laugh as they walked through the portal.

Kantanshi spotted Shadow-Blade easily and pointed him out to Shubuo. Silently, they followed Shadow-Blade as he headed to Shuhan's tent. When Shadow-Blade reached Shuhan's tent, Shubuo and Kantanshi waited in the shadows. It wasn't long until Shuhan came out to speak with Shadow-Blade.

"What are you doing here, traitor?" Shuhan asked harshly.

"First of all, watch your tone. I could've killed you when we met if I felt like it. Second, I'm here to warn you that there are assassins after you," Shadow-Blade replied.

"Why should I believe you?" Shuhan asked a bit more calmly. "How do I know you don't want me dead?"

"If I wanted you dead, I'd do it myself and you'd be a corpse already. Don't forget, I was an assassin back on earth."

"That is true," Shuhan said calming down. "What makes you so sure there are assassins after me?"

"My partner defeated the Grim Reaper and found a scroll in his robes that was a death warrant for me, him, Shubuo, and you."

"Who is your partner and how did he defeat the Grim Reaper?" Shuhan asked.

"My partner is Kantanshi. We worked together on earth. As for how he defeated the reaper, he took a gamble that worked."

"I see. However, there's still the matter of whether or not I believe you," Shuhan said with a growl.

As Shadow-Blade and Shuhan talked, Kantanshi went through his poisons until he found one of his paralytic ones. While he was preparing one of his knives, Shubuo got a worried look on his face.

"Relax, Shubuo, this poison isn't lethal. It will simply paralyze him for a few hours," Kantanshi said quietly when he saw his face.

"Where do you get your poisons?" Shubuo asked.

"I make most of them. I was an alchemist like my father."

Shubuo simply nodded as he turned his attention back to Shadow-Blade and Shuhan. Kantanshi held his knife ready to throw if he needed to. While they were watching, Kantanshi noticed that Shuhan seemed to be sniffing the air. When he saw him inhale, Kantanshi threw the knife he was holding and hit Shuhan in the back. Shadow-Blade caught Shuhan as the poison took hold. Shubuo and Kantanshi joined Shadow-Blade and helped move Shuhan back into his tent.

"How long will he be like this?" Shubuo asked once they had Shuhan in the tent.

"A few hours at the longest," Kantanshi answered.

"That the poison you usually use when we train together?" Shadow-Blade asked curious.

"It was the one I found the quickest."

"What have you done to me?" Shuhan asked angrily.

"We are here to save your life my old friend," Shubuo answered.

"Shubuo? Is that really you?" Shuhan asked with a snarl

"Yes, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" Shubuo replied calmly.

"So you lead those disgusting vampires then?"

"Yeah, for as long as you led the werewolves."

"So what you were saying is true then isn't it, Shadow-Blade?"

"Why would I lie to you about something like that?" Shadow-Blade replied.

"How do I know you haven't turned traitor and teamed up with the vampires to get me out of the way?" Shuhan asked.

"Why don't I just kill now you then?" Shadow-Blade replied drawing his sword and putting it at Shuhan's throat.

"Shadow-Blade, relax, we're here to prevent his death, not be his executioner," Shubuo said.

After a moment Shadow-Blade pulled his sword away from Shuhan's throat but didn't sheath it. He noticed Kantanshi was staring at the side of the tent. When Kantanshi looked at him, the look on his face said it all.

"We'll be right back," Kantanshi as he headed to the entrance of the tent with Shadow-Blade following him.

As soon as they were outside the tent, Kantanshi went unnoticeable while Shadow-Blade waited and listened. He didn't have to wait long before someone tried to ambush him. Shadow-Blade easily deflected the attack and retaliated. His attacker jumped back and prepared to strike again. Shadow-Blade noticed that his attacker was a vampire and took a fighting stance. The vampire opened a Hell portal and came out behind Shadow-Blade. However, Shadow-Blade was expecting it and was already turning to strike the moment the vampire entered the portal. The vampire couldn't react quickly enough and was impaled when he came out of the portal.

"I've fought with a vampire who could do exactly what you just tried," Shadow-Blade said to him. "Unfortunately for you, I won't be caught off guard by the same trick twice."

With a quick upward movement, Shadow-Blade finished the vampire. Wiping off his sword, he turned and headed back into the tent knowing Kantanshi would take care of the other assassin that was lurking around.

As Shadow-Blade fought the first assassin that revealed himself, Kantanshi waited near the tent entrance for the other one. Kantanshi watched as Shadow-Blade made short work of the first assassin, which he noticed was a vampire. As Shadow-Blade headed back into the tent, Kantanshi saw the other assassin try to rush him from behind. Before he got too close though, Kantanshi threw a couple throwing spikes that he had in hand. The assassin stopped his attack on Shadow-Blade as he dodged the throwing spikes. Kantanshi stepped forward and became noticeable again.

As the assassin charged, Kantanshi threw another knife and grazed his leg. The assassin didn't pay attention to the cut on his leg until he collapsed suddenly.

"So who sent you here?" Kantanshi asked the assassin as he approached, even though he already knew the answer.

"You and your friend are both marked for death," the assassin said with a snarl that sounded like a werewolf.

"Tell me something I don't know," Kantanshi replied. "You haven't answered my question though."

"You'll have to torture me if you want any information," the assassin replied.

"I would, but I'm not really in the mood to," Kantanshi said. "So I'll just put you out of your misery instead."

With that, Kantanshi went over and broke the assassin's neck before pulling out a knife and slitting his throat.

"Not even worth it really," Kantanshi mumbled to himself as he walked back into the tent.

As he entered Shubuo turned with his sword drawn. Kantanshi stopped and looked at him with a surprised look on his face.

"I told you he'd handle it," Shadow-Blade said with a yawn. "Can we get back to the business at hand? I'm starting to get bored with this."


	16. Chapter 16

"….So I'm a target of Satan himself. The Grim Reaper was supposed to come and kill me?" asked Shuhan.

"Well if you don't believe us, here's the writ for your not so honorable execution," replied Shubuo as he held it out to his werewolf friend.

Shuhan took the scroll broke the seal again and read it. As he progressed through it his eyes filled with horror. Shuhan rolled up the scroll and threw it across the tent. One of the nearby werewolf honor guards entered thinking there was a problem. As the guard attempted to enter Shadow-Blade drew his sword and pointed it right about where the guard's throat would be, while Kantanshi absently threw a spike with red ribbon tied to at the guard. Luckily Kantanshi had not intended to kill him so spike harmlessly grazed the werewolf's cheek.

"It's fine, they are not here to kill me, and they are under my protection," said Shuhan to the honor guard, "Make sure I am not disturbed though."

"…and have that wound dressed, it could a problem if it festers," said Kantanshi to the guards back as an afterthought.

"You poisoned it?" asked Shuhan.

"He poisons just about everything, if it's meant as a warning he'll say something like that if it's meant to kill you, well the poison is the least of your worries," replied Shadow-Blade, "not something you want to deal with…"

"Back to the matter at hand, please gentlemen," said Shubuo, "we have bigger problems than honor guards. We are all on a hit list that never ends, from the Ruler of the underworld himself…and in case you haven't noticed, it's not exactly the best place to be."

"We need to take out Satan himself, otherwise we're all going to have to go rogue and continue to be hunted for eternity. Not my idea of fun," said Shuhan, "but no one has gotten within probably a mile of Satan without him allowing and lived to tell the tale."

The four of them sat in silence for a moment when there was another noise outside the tent. This time the honor guard went flying through the tent walls. A demon with a dog head, holding a flaming flail in one hand and a sword made of ice the other was looking in. Apparently the honor guard has taken his duty seriously and was not allowing **any** visits to interrupt the meeting, not even one of Satan's henchmen.

"Well looks like we have company," said Shubuo with a smirk.

"I got this one," said Shadow-Blade as Kantanshi stepped up to help out, "no really this one is mine."

With that Shadow-Blade drew Pain and his father's short sword and took his ready stance. The other three just sat back to watch the show. The demon ran in toward Shadow-Blade, but the assassin simply side-stepped and put a shallow cut down the demon's arm. The flaming flail came around Shadow-Blade's blind side. Shadow-Blade attempted to dodge the attack only to catch it in the back. He only felt a slight cooling sensation over his torso area, the flail turned to ice for a split second and flared back to its normal state. Shadow-Blade turned to face the demon only see the sword of ice come crashing down towards him. He blocked with his father's sword and followed up Pain intending to run the demon through. The demon dodged backwards and threw the sword of ice at Shuhan. Kantanshi attempted to counter that attack with a throwing knife to redirect its path but the sword weighed too much to be deflected so easily. The sword caught the werewolf leader in ribs, bounced off without doing any harm somehow. Shubuo looked over at his old friend to discover he was not moving at all, not even breathing.

The demon grinned to himself and walked over to retrieve his sword, Kantanshi grabbed a bow and a few arrows from the wall of the tent and fired them off in rapid succession. The demon was forced to stumble backwards. Shubuo tapped Shadow-Blade on the shoulder and held out his hand.

"I need your sword; and you need my help to defeat this one…both of you do," he said as Shadow-Blade reluctantly handed the vampire his father's sword, "do not worry about me assassins, just keep him busy."

Kantanshi was just about out of arrows and switched to throwing knives to keep the big demon busy, Shadow-Blade ran his hand down the blade of his sword awakening the sleeping power. He began to run towards the demon when huge amounts of pain over came him. 'This is the price you pay for my power,' said a voice in Shadow-Blade's head.

Kantanshi seeing that his partner was in trouble drew Torment and ran to defend him. The demon swung the flail down at Kantanshi only to find that Kantanshi had moved behind him, the demon whirled around trying to land a strike on Kantanshi. Shadow-Blade finally over came the pain and ran at the demon, slicing into his arm again. The demon screamed and engaged Kantanshi in close range again thinking it was some kind of trick the vampire used. Kantanshi dodged and slid his hand down Torment the familiar vision of his past came into his mind, Kantanshi pushed it aside. He dropped his sword into the ground point first.

The sword scattered into thousands of tiny pieces; many surrounding Kantanshi. Shadow-Blade jumped on the demon's back and sliced down it only to have extreme pain burst out of him. The demon screamed and ran at Kantanshi again. Torment protected his user with the thousands of blades each slicing into the demons flesh and forcing it to relive its deepest darkest secrets. Shadow-Blade stood back not knowing what would happen if the power of the two swords ever mixed. As he was deciding what to do, Shubuo materialized out thin air from a portal and ran the demon through from behind. The three of them watched as the blood from the demon leaked and spread on the ground.

"Well that could have gone better," said Shubuo.

Kantanshi just nodded and looked over at his partner. Doubled over in pain, Shadow-Blade was not moving nor making any noise at all. He was barely breathing. Kantanshi walked over to his saw Pain laying on the ground almost cast aside in the dirt. Kantanshi went to pick it up, but as his hand got close to the sword a voice in his head said, "That would not be wise for you to do, Alchemist. The powers of Pain and Torment are actually meant to be used against each other not with, if the wielder of one touches the other, both wielders will be drawn into the same illusions, with both of swords at their greatest power. I wouldn't advise it."

Kantanshi heeded the voice's advice and instead looked over Shadow-Blade. Kantanshi having had more than his share of wounds in the time he had been training and during his time as an assassin knew a few things about what to look for. He noticed that Shadow-Blade's breathing was extremely shallow, usually an effect of a poison or a strong strike to a vital area, not being familiar with the plants and minerals in Hell he had to rely on what he knew. He pulled out his general antidote and stuffed it in Shadow-Blades mouth for it to dissolve and start working.

"That isn't going to do much good, Kantanshi, best bet is to let him fight it himself," said Shubuo, "help me get Shuhan down into the cellar so we can figure out what's going on…I think he's frozen, but I'm not positive."

Kantanshi reluctantly left his partner and helped Shubuo carry the werewolf leader down into a cellar so that he could keep this whole ordeal a secret. Shubuo placed Shuhan on a bed, while Kantanshi when back up to retrieve Shadow-Blade. Kantanshi rubbed a numbing agent on his partner's limbs hoping that would help. And took him down into the cellar as well.

Shadow-Blade saw himself being consumed by the very fires of war, but while these fires burned they did not kill him as they should have. Many time Shadow-Blade begged every god and demon he could think of for a quick death, but death never came. During this vision Shadow-Blade felt a familiar hand but could not place it for some reason then his limbs went suddenly cold and lost feeling. He could not figure out what was going on. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he said, "Pain, I am your master, you have the power to completely debilitate an enemy and I know that. You will serve me, you do this to me again and I will break you. Now release me so I can finish my job."

"You do not know true, pain perhaps I should show you werewolf. You think this is bad, let's try this…" The next thing Shadow-Blade knew he was in his sister's body, she was having things done to her that no young woman ever should have done. There was a severe pain coursing through his body next thing he knew he felt claws dig into his spinal cord and a bite from sharp teeth on his neck. Shadow-Blade could not move. The vision faded and he was a middle aged man being beat, stabbed, and having stones thrown at him, until he stopped breathing. "That is but a taste of what I can do, first you must know my power before you can use it against an enemy, know this the more blood I bathe in the worse the pain; for both of you. To unlock my secrets blood is all that is needed. You are released young assassin, use this power wisely…" with that Shadow-Blade woke up with a vision of the man who had murdered his entire family. He grimly looked over and saw Kantanshi. Both the assassins knew the face of their biggest enemies. Shuhan was starting to stir as well; there was some kind of paste spread all over the sheets he was laying on. The werewolf leader slowly got up and started to walk around, though he was still shivering.

"See, I told you those three herbs when mixed would create heat. Weird I know but effective," said Kantanshi to Shubuo.

"I'm just glad to see that everyone is alright for the time, we will have to track down some of the other assassins of Hell to get information, but first I think we need to return to the elemental temples," said Shubuo.


	17. Chapter 17

"So why do we need to go back to the elemental temples?" Kantanshi asked.

"Well like the armor you two got from the Water Temple, the other 3 hold artifacts that benefit the user," Shubuo answered. "I can't say what they are because no one but Satan and the demons that guard them know what they are."

"So you're saying we have to go in and defeat each demon just to find out?" Shadow-Blade asked.

"That's pretty much it."

"Well, what temple should we go to next?" Kantanshi asked.

"I have no idea. Does it really matter?" Shadow-Blade replied.

"From what little I've heard about it, there is something of an order to defeating the temple guardians," Shuhan said as he was still trying to warm himself up.

"What do you mean?" Kantanshi asked him.

"Well if I remember right water and earth both have items that will be needed for fire and air."

"Well we already took out the water guardian and got the armor. The guardian did say that it protects us from the most extreme heats and that it would be needed for the fire temple," Shadow-Blade said.

"True, but that still doesn't get us to our next step," Kantanshi replied.

"Why don't we go to the earth temple next? That way when we deal with the air and fire temples you two will already have the items you would need," Shubuo offered.

"Fair enough, so when do we leave?" Kantanshi asked.

"How about after Shubuo obtains a new weapon," Shuhan said. "Let's head to the armory."

Shuhan lead the way out of his tent and to the armory. As Shubuo looked around, he noticed a broken sword lying on a table. After looking it over, he realized it was Cerberus' Claw.

"What happened to Cerberus' Claw?" he asked. "It's supposed to be the best blade in hell, how could it have broken?"

"That was my doing," Shadow-Blade answered.

"Why would you break it?" Shuhan asked.

"I was proving that my sword is better."

"I can have my blacksmith work on it while we're gone, but we might want to hurry if we're all targets," Shuhan said to Shubuo.

"You're right," he replied as he went back to looking for a sword.

After a few moments he picked one and they left the armory. As they left, Shuhan order his blacksmith to work on Cerberus' Claw while they were gone. With that taken care of they headed out of the camp and towards the temples, specifically the earth temple. As they travelled they kept their eyes open in case another assassin attacked.

They arrived at the earth temple without running into any trouble. They stayed on alert as they approached the doors. Shadow-Blade noticed an odd looking gargoyle sitting near the top of the temple. Kantanshi saw where Shadow-Blade was looking and glanced up as well.

"You see it?" was all Shadow-Blade asked.

"Yeah, I see it," Kantanshi replied. "You think it's the gate guardian?"

"More than likely it is. Be ready just in case it is."

Kantanshi took out his bow and nocked an arrow. As Shuhan reached the door Shadow-Blade glanced up again and saw that the gargoyle was missing and drew his sword.

"LOOK OUT ABOVE YOU!" Shadow-Blade suddenly yelled.

Shuhan and Shubuo looked up and saw the demon dropping to attack them. Shubuo opened a Hell Portal beneath the two of them and they fell in. As they dropped Kantanshi fired his arrow but caught the demon's shoulder. However, the arrow bounced off without doing any kind of damage.

"Thanks, my friend," Shuhan said as he and Shubuo stepped out of the Hell Portal behind Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade.

"Sharp as ever I see, assassins," the demon said. "However it's going to take more than a puny arrow to stop me."

"You seem familiar," Shadow-Blade said as he drew his sword.

"Well, we have met once before," the demon replied with a smile. "In fact, you could say that it was thanks to me that you're here."

"Wait, you're the one that I saw carry Shadow-Blade into the underworld," Kantanshi said suddenly.

"That's right."

"Well, it seems I get a chance for a bit of revenge then," Shadow-Blade said sheathing his father's sword and drawing Pain instead.

"So you wield one of the demon blades, huh? That should make this interesting."

Before anyone could respond, Shadow-Blade charged at the demon. However, the demon was agile enough to avoid his attacks. Kantanshi nocked another arrow and waited while Shubuo and Shuhan drew their weapons. As the demon threw a kick, Shadow-Blade dodged and Kantanshi fired his arrow but the demon got his arm up in time to block it.

"Nice try, assassin," the demon said once he recovered.

Even though his back was to him, the demon easily avoided Shadow-Blade's attack. As he turned, the demon landed a kick to Shadow-Blade's side. Despite being hit, Shadow-Blade kept his feet and retaliated. The demon avoided the attack by dropping into the ground. The demon resurfaced in front of the door to the temple. Right after the demon resurfaced, a Hell Portal opened right behind him and Shubuo jumped out and attacked. The demon turned in time to block the attack. But as he did Shuhan charged. The demon grabbed Shubuo's arm and threw him into Shuhan. Kantanshi threw a couple knives at him but the demon block those easily. However, as he lowered his arm, Shadow-Blade was attacking. The demon was just able to dodge his attack but was put on the defensive and unable to retaliate. As Shadow-Blade pressed the attack, Shuhan charged in as well and soon the demon was forced to defend himself against both of them. After a few moments, the demon was able to block both of their weapons. Kantanshi, not wanting to miss an opportunity, drew Torment and ran in. As Kantanshi reached the demon, the demon kicked at him. Kantanshi reacted quickly enough to avoid the attack and drove Torment into the demon's leg.

The demon roared in pain. In anger, the demon grabbed Shadow-Blade and Shuhan's arms and threw them into Kantanshi. As they got up, they saw the demon gather a handful of dirt and place it on his leg where Torment had hit him. After a moment, the dirt the demon held healed the wound.

"Impressive, but it'll take more than that to defeat me," the demon said once his leg was fully healed.

"Well then, how about this?" Kantanshi said as he awoken Torment and scattering it into thousands of tiny blades.

Kantanshi sent the blades at the demon. The demon raised a wall of earth in front of him to defend himself. As the blades reached the demon, Kantanshi had them go around both sides and over the wall to attack the demon. The demon dropped into the ground again to avoid being hit. As he resurfaced, Shubuo opened a Hell portal behind him and attacked. The demon turned and blocked Shubuo's attack, but had to dodge as Kantanshi sent more of Torment's blade after him. Before the demon could react, Shadow-Blade attacked him. Between Shadow-Blade attacking and Kantanshi sending blades flying at him, the demon was unable to retaliate in any way. After a short time, a few of the blades from Torment cut into the demons back, causing him to roar in pain as well as for nightmarish images to start playing in his mind.

Not wanting to miss his chance, Shadow-Blade lunged. Despite the images playing, the demon managed to dodge Shadow-Blade's attack. Kantanshi sent another wave of blades at him with more of them connecting this time. The images the demon was seeing intensified. Shadow-Blade attacked again and was able to run the demon through.

"Well fought assassins. The two of you live up to your reputation well," the demon said as it died.

With the demon's death, the door to the temple opened. As the four of them entered, they heard a voice speak like they did at the water temple.

"Well done to get past my guardian. I will have to see just how skilled you are when you find me,"

Shadow-Blade knew the voice easily.

"Well then, shall we see just how tough this demon is?" Shubuo asked when the echo died down.

As they started down the hall towards the demon, Kantanshi noticed Shadow-Blade's face. Though he didn't say anything, he noticed that Shadow-Blade seemed to be lost in thought. As they continued on, they ran into a few demons here and there but nothing they couldn't handle. When they finally found the demon's chamber, Shadow-Blade stepped forward and opened the door. When they entered, the demon was standing in the center of the room with his back to them.

As they entered, they all knew who this new demon was. It was that Kantanshi and Shadow-Blade had met before, Eldest. The demon turned around and faced the odd party.

"So Shadow-Blade, will you face me alone? If you can defeat me I will grant you the earth artifacts." Said the demon.

Shadow-Blade looked at this demon, drew his father's sword, and charged him.


End file.
